Das Grauen im Düsterwald
by lilthanormagicDragon
Summary: Unheimliches geschieht im Düsterwald und Legolas bittet Aragorn um Hilfe, doch die Beiden verschwinden genauso wie die Anderen zuvor. Ameron macht sich auf seine Freunde zu suchen, doch ist er wirklich dazu in der Lage?
1. Mysteriöse Vorkommnisse

_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an Mittelerde und seinen Geschöpfen gehört Ilúvatar... ach ne, Tolkien und seinen Erben ;o) _

_Nur für den Rest sind wir, die Autoren, sprich Magic Dragon und Lilthanor verantwortlich. Wir erklären auch, dass wir kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte verdienen... **seufz**_

* * *

DAS GRAUEN IM DÜSTERWALD

Unerklärliche Fälle

Silbernes Mondlicht fiel durch die Wipfel der Bäume, die sanft im kühlen Wind der Nacht hin und her wiegten. Wolkenfetzen huschten am Himmel entlang und verhüllten den Mond von Zeit zu Zeit, doch bei ihnen sollte es nicht bleiben, in der Ferne kündigte sich bereits ein Unwetter an. Die Luft war erfüllt von einer Feuchte, und die beiden Elben, die am Feuer saßen genossen die kühle Luft. Das Feuer flackerte und der Rauch stieg in schwarzen Wolken empor. Schweigend verharrten die Elben und lauschten den Klängen der Nacht. Der Wind sorgte für einen pfeifenden Ton und das Rascheln der Blätter untermalte die Atmosphäre der Nacht. Es war hell, besonders wenn die Wolken den Mond nicht verhüllten. An einem Baum, der neben dem Lager der Elben stand, waren zwei große stattliche Pferde gebunden, die ruhig an ihrem Ruheplatz verharrten. "Es zieht ein Unwetter auf, ich fühle es", flüsterte einer der Elben und richtete seinen Blick gen Himmel.

"Ja, ich spüre es auch. Wir hätten schneller reiten sollen, dann wären wir schon beim König gewesen und hätten nicht bei dem Unwetter hier draußen nächtigen müssen", entgegnete der andere Elb "Wenn der Regen nicht zu stark wird, werden uns die Bäume schützen, morgen erreichen wir ohnehin unser Ziel".

Der Elb nickte und warf ein Stück Holz ins Feuer. Funken wurden aufgewirbelt und nachdenklich runzelte er die Stirn. "Es ist nicht nur das Unwetter, was mir Unbehagen bereitet. Ist dir aufgefallen, dass die Tiere der Nacht völlig verstummt sind?"

Der andere Elb sah seinem Gefährten in die Augen. "Ja, das ist ungewöhnlich für den Düsterwald."

"Irgendwas ist hier draußen, glaubst du das auch?"

"Ich wüsste nicht was, es könnten höchstens andere Elben sein... Aber bei diesem Wetter? Welchen Grund hätten sie hier zu sein?"

"Nein. Selbst wenn es so wäre, das meine ich nicht. Es ist etwas anderes."

Die Elben sahen sich schweigend an, dann zuckte der eine mit den Schultern. "Ich könnte etwas Ruhe vertragen..."

"Tu das, ich halte Wache", erklärte der andere.

In Gedanken versunken saß der Elb am Feuer und starrte in die Nacht hinaus, während sich sein Gefährte zur Ruhe legte. Erste Regentropfen begannen zu fallen und fröstelnd zog sich der Elb seinen Umhang um den Körper. Der Kopf sank ihm müde auf die Brust, als er plötzlich hoch schreckte. Was war das? Prüfend musterte der Elb die Umgebung. Hatte er sich das nur eingebildet oder hatte die Erde eben gezittert? Ohne sich zu bewegen verharrte der Elb und versuchte in der Dunkelheit etwas auszumachen. Da war es schon wieder. Dieses leichte Zittern in der Erde. Der Elb legte die Hand auf den Boden und fühlte wie die Erschütterungen durch den Boden fuhren. Und sie wurden heftiger! Zuerst waren sie kaum wahrnehmbar, doch schon nach wenigen Augenblicken waren sie so heftig, dass sie das kleine Holzstückchen, das neben dem Elb auf dem Boden lag, hochspringen ließ. Unschlüssig saß der Elb da. Was konnte diese Erschütterungen nur auslösen?

Sein Gefährte erwachte und sah ihn ratlos an, auch er hatte das Zittern wahrgenommen, es wurde immer stärker. In der Ferne Krachte es und ein dumpfes Grollen schien sich zu nähern. Immer wieder hörte man das Krachen, fast klang es wie Fußtritte.

Die Pferde begannen unruhig zu schnauben und zerrten an ihren Seilen. Hastig erhoben sich die Elben, griffen zu ihren Waffen und eilten zu ihren Reittieren. Sie banden die Pferde los und stiegen auf.

"Der Boden bebt", stellte der eine Elb fest. "Und es wird immer stärker."

"Es scheint aus allen Richtungen zu kommen, zu erst kam es nur von dort, jetzt ist es überall...", antwortete der andere und deutete in eine Richtung. Schnell entschlossen sich die beiden Elben in eine ausgewählte Richtung zu reiten, denn irgendetwas schien hier ganz und gar nicht zu stimmen. Ein lautes Knacken war zu hören, immer wieder Krachte es und der Lärm schien immer näher zu kommen.

Trotz der Dunkelheit galoppierten die Pferde ängstlich voran, doch dann hielten die Elben ihre Reittiere an, denn der Krach schien genau vor ihnen zu entspringen. Sie ritten in eine andere Richtung, doch auch dort hatten sie nicht viel mehr Erfolg. Hektisch sahen sich die beiden Elben um, die Pferde unter ihnen stiegen angsterfüllt in die Höhe und rannten blind in eine Richtung. In vollem Galopp hielten sie plötzlich an und die Reiter hielten sich nur mit Mühe auf ihren Rücken. Bäume stürzten in der Ferne um! Sie fielen nach links und rechts weg und ungläubig starrten die Elben in die Richtung. Voller Angst rannten die Pferde wieder in eine andere Richtung, doch auch dort konnte man bereits Bäume umstürzen sehen. Das panische Wiehern der Pferde durchschnitt die Nacht und unentschlossen blieben die Elben an der Stelle wo sie waren, denn sie hatten keine Fluchtmöglichkeit mehr. Die Pferde tänzelten unruhig hin und her, die Reiter blickten sich nach allen Richtungen um und das Krachen wurde immer lauter bis es sie schließlich erreichte. Fassungslos und zu Tode erschrocken starrten die beiden Elben das an, was den Krach ausgelöst hatte. Starr vor Schreck erhoben sie nur zögerlich die Waffen, doch sie wussten bereits, dass sie damit nicht viel ausrichten konnten. Die Pferde stiegen hoch und warfen ihre Reiter ab, doch kurz darauf verstummte ihr erschrecktes Wiehern, nachdem ein Schlag zu vernehmen war.

Die beiden Elben saßen auf der Erde und sahen mit panischen Blicken hinauf. Die Waffen waren ihnen bereits aus den Händen gefallen, es war zu spät sich noch zu wehren. Nun wussten sie, was es war, dass das Zittern ausgelöst hatte...

Ein tiefes Knurren durchschnitt die Nacht und etwas riesiges, das auf sie zukam, war das letzte, das die Beiden Elben sahen. Dann setzte ein heftiger, lauter Regen ein, so dass die beiden Schreie, die den Elben entfuhren, erstickt wurden und nur noch das Krachen zu hören war, das sich nun wieder entfernte.

-o-

Legolas stand unschlüssig vor dem Kadaver eines Pferdes. Der Regen hatte das weiße Tier durchnässt und das Blut größtenteils von ihm abgewaschen. Das Tier lag an einem abgeknickten Baum, und es schien fast so, als wäre es dagegen geprallt und hätte ihn zum Umstürzen gebracht. Die großen, dunklen Augen des Pferdes waren immer noch angstgeweitet, so als wäre der Tod plötzlich und überraschend über das Tier gekommen. Legolas ging ein paar Schritte um das Pferd herum und ging dann an seinem Kopf in die Knie. Er betrachtete sich den ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck, die blutigen Nüstern und das leicht geöffnete Maul, aus dem ebenfalls etwas Blut gesickert war.

"Was ist nur mit dir geschehen", flüsterte er und berührte das kalte Tier am Hals. "Du warst ein wunderschönes Pferd, mögest du deine Ruhe finden", flüsterte er weiter und erhob sich dann wieder.

Das Pferd war nicht der einzige Grund, weshalb er hier war. Was hier geschehen war, war mehr als rätselhaft, aber keineswegs so überraschend. Ein Feld der Verwüstung zeigte sich dem Elben. Bäume waren umgestürzt, Erde aufgewühlt oder gar ganze Löcher waren entstanden. Sogar ein sehr großer Findling war von seinem Platz entfernt worden und an eine andere Stelle geschleudert worden. Legolas hatte das nun schon ein paar Mal gesehen. Zum ersten Mal wurde heute ein totes Pferd gefunden, aber es half nicht wirklich zu erkennen, was hier geschehen war. Legolas untersuchte wie immer die Gegend nach Spuren, auch die anderen Elben, die mit ihm geritten waren, taten dies. Doch wieder konnte nicht viel entdeckt werden. Der Regen hatte vieles weggespült. Diesmal war es der Regen, doch auch die anderen Male konnten kaum Hinweise gefunden werden, die darauf hinwiesen, was geschehen war. Schon öfters in der letzten Zeit hatte es derartige Verwüstungen im Düsterwald gegeben und jedes Mal war nicht viel zu erkennen gewesen, weil zu viel Zeit vergangen war. Man hatte diese Orte erst entdeckt, nachdem die Verwüstungen schon mindestens ein paar Tage alt waren. Die Elben blieben wieder erfolglos. Weder wurden Fußspuren gefunden, noch etwas anderes, das erklären würde, was hier geschehen war.

Legolas seufzte und ließ seinen Blick über die Gegend schweifen. Es war genau wie die Male davor! Legolas würde wieder vor seinen Vater treten müssen, würde ihm dann wieder Bericht erstatten und würde wieder nicht mehr tun können. Bis in ein paar Wochen die nächsten Verwüstungen entdeckt werden würden. Ein großgewachsener Elb trat zu Legolas und hielt ihm ein Schwert entgegen. "Das haben wir gefunden, doch wissen wir nicht, wem es gehörte." Er reichte dem Prinzen des Düsterwaldes das Schwert und sah gespannt zu, wie Legolas es interessiert musterte.

"Es gehörte mit Sicherheit ein Reiter zu dem Pferd... Wahrscheinlich ist auch das Schwert seins gewesen", überlegte er.

"Aber wo ist er hin? Es gibt nicht eine Spur von ihm...", fragte der Elb.

Legolas zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht. Er scheint spurlos verschwunden zu sein, genau wie die anderen Elben auch."

"Meint ihr, dass ihr Verschwinden miteinander zusammenhängt?"

"Möglich... Doch wir wissen nicht einmal wo die anderen verschwunden sind. Von ihnen fehlt jede Spur, hier gibt es wenigstens noch eine Waffe, die auf einen Besitzer schließen lässt. Die anderen sind spurlos verschwunden und wir wissen nicht, ob es etwas mit den Verwüstungen zu tun hat, aber hier können wir wohl davon ausgehen", überlegte Legolas.

"Was kann es nur sein, das Bäume zum Umstürzen bringen kann und derartige Schäden anrichten kann", fragte der Elb.

Wieder zuckte Legolas mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht mal, welchen Sinn es macht den Wald derartig zu verwüsten, denn etwas anderes gibt es hier nicht."

"Hat man eigentlich je einen der Verschwundenen wiedergefunden", fragte der Elb und sah Legolas erwartungsvoll an.

"Nein, sie wurden nie mehr gesehen. Der Diener meines Vaters ist seit nun mehr drei Wochen spurlos verschwunden und niemand hat auch nur eine leise Vermutung, wo er sein könnte. Kurz nach seinem Verschwinden haben wir im Osten die Verwüstungen gefunden, doch wir wissen nicht, ob das mit seinem verschwinden zusammenhängt..."

Der Elb nickte nur. "Was werdet ihr tun? So kann es nicht ewig weiter gehen... Das Verschwinden der Elben beunruhigt viele und die Verwüstungen sind ebenfalls bedenklich, zumal sie immer häufiger werden, wie ich das Gefühl habe."

"Ja, da hast du recht. Ich sollte mit meinem Vater sprechen. Es muss etwas unternommen werden, so kann es nicht weitergehen."

Legolas blieb noch für eine kurze Weile und suchte selbst noch nach Hinweisen. Als er erfolglos blieb und auch die anderen Elben nichts finden konnten, befahl er ihnen auf ihre Pferde zu steigen und zurückzureiten. Er musste sich mit seinem Vater beraten, was nun zu tun war.

Thranduil schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. "Das ist jetzt das fünfte Mal und du willst mir allen Ernstes erklären, dass du und die anderen wieder nichts gefunden habt? Legolas, irgendwas muss da sein, nichts und niemand hinterlässt keine Spuren, ihr müsst etwas übersehen haben", erklärte Thranduil grimmig und trommelte mit den Fingern auf den Tisch.

"Heute haben wir zum ersten mal ein totes Pferd gefunden und ein Schwert. Jemand muss wohl dort gewesen sein, als die Verwüstungen entstanden sind, doch ansonsten gibt es nichts, was darauf hindeuten könnte, was geschehen ist", erklärte Legolas seinem Vater.

"Das ist nicht möglich...", überlegte Thranduil. "Das Schwert... Weißt du wem es gehörte?"

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung. Auch das Pferd war mir unbekannt..."

"Schön! Das bringt uns weiter", bemerkte Thranduil ironisch und schlug einmal mit der Faust auf den Tisch. "Legolas, vielleicht solltest du und die anderen sich etwas mehr Mühe geben, niemand weiß woher diese Verwüstungen kommen und ich glaube nicht, dass sie aufhören werden. Es wäre nützlich zu erfahren, wie sie entstanden sind, damit wir ihre Ursache finden und dem endlich ein Ende setzten!"

Legolas sah seinen Vater an und in seinem Inneren war er zornig. Er hatte bereits dreimal darum gebeten, dass sein Vater ihn begleitete und sich die Verwüstungen selbst einmal betrachtete. Schon beim ersten Mal hatte Thranduil erzürnt reagiert, als Legolas ihm gesagt hatte, dass er nichts hatte finden können. Danach hatte Legolas darum gebeten, dass sein Vater ihn begleitete, damit er sich selbst ein Bild von den Schäden machen konnte. So hätte er sich auch selbst davon überzeugen können, dass es wirklich keine Spuren gab. Doch Thranduil hatte es bisher vermieden, die Bitte seines Sohnes zu erfüllen. Er schien zwar sehr wütend über die Verwüstungen und Schäden zu sein, aber so richtig viel lag ihm daran auch nicht am Herzen, wie man unschwer sehen konnte. Er schien es lästig zu finden sich darum zu kümmern zu müssen und beauftragte lieber Legolas damit. Dieser tat das auch gewiss gerne, aber er konnte sich nicht damit anfreunden, dass sein Vater ihm die Schuld gab, dass die Ursache der Verwüstungen nicht gefunden werden konnte.

"Vater, wenn es dort etwas gegeben hätte, dann hätte wir es gewiss nicht übersehen! Es ist nicht möglich, dass so viele Elben etwas wichtiges übersehen, ich hatte gute Leute bei mir! Das Schwert, dass wir gefunden haben, war tief in die Erde gedrückt, wie man mir vorhin gesagt hat. Es scheint fast so, als hätte dies ein großes Gewicht verursacht...", erzählte Legolas seinem Vater.

"Das es etwas großes und schweres sein muss weiß ich auch mein Sohn! Es hat wohl kaum ein leichter Vogel die vielen Bäume umgeflogen... Es erfordert nicht viel Intelligenz das zu sehen", antwortete Thranduil barsch.

Legolas schnappte leicht nach Luft. Immer wieder das selbe! Er kam sich töricht vor, wenn er vor seinem Vater stand. Er gab ihm auch allen Grund dazu.

"Wenn du so viel weißt, warum kommst du dann nicht mit? Wieso begleitest du mich nicht ein mal?"

"Ich habe andere wichtige Dinge zu tun, ich kann mich nicht um alles kümmern. Ich habe dir die Aufgabe übertragen und ich will, dass du sie auch zu ende bringst."

Legolas nickte ergeben, es hatte keinen Sinn. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein Vater sich wahrscheinlich gleich in seinem Zimmer zurückziehen würde und sich vor Langeweile ein Buch greifen würde, aber es war sinnlos ihm das zu sagen. Er wollte sich einfach nicht mit den Schäden im Düsterwald auseinandersetzen.

"Was glaubst du ist so groß und schwer, dass es solche Verwüstungen anrichten kann", wollte Legolas wissen.

"Woher soll ich das wissen, ich war nicht dort!"

Legolas fand die Art wie sein Vater ein Gespräch führte immer recht eigentümlich. Er legte sich seine Antworten immer so zu recht, wie es für ihn am besten passte und schaffte es immer wieder, dass sein Gesprächspartner sich ziemlich närrisch vorkam.

"Ich denke, wir sollten um Hilfe bitten! Ich werde Elessar einen Brief schreiben, und ihn bitten sich unser Problem einmal anzusehen. Aragorn ist viel gereist, vielleicht hat er etwas derartiges schon einmal gesehen und kann uns helfen", erklärte Legolas.

"Tu das, aber vielleicht solltest du dich auch selbst noch mal darum kümmern. Bis Elessar hier ist, wird viel Zeit vergehen, da kann noch viel passieren", brummte Thranduil gelangweilt.

"Ich werde Krieger in verschiedene Richtungen in die Wälder schicken, vielleicht sehen sie etwas oder finden etwas..."

Thranduil nickte nur und murmelte "eine gute Idee, schade, dass sie dir nicht schon mal früher gekommen ist..."

Legolas überhörte den Kommentar einfach und verließ dann wieder das Gebäude. Er suchte sich ein paar fähige Krieger zusammen und beauftragte sie im Wald nach Auffälligkeiten zu suchen. Die Krieger ritten in verschiedene Richtungen davon und Legolas machte sich daran das Schreibzimmer aufzusuchen und den Brief an Aragorn zu verfassen. Der Brief wurde einem zuverlässigen Boten überreicht und dieser machte sich noch am, selben Nachmittag auf den Weg nach Gondor. Er hatte von Legolas die Anweisung bekommen sich zu beeilen und wollte ihr auch nachkommen.


	2. Vater und Sohn

_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an Mittelerde und seinen Geschöpfen gehört Ilúvatar... ach ne, Tolkien und seinen Erben ;o) _

_Nur für den Rest sind wir, die Autoren, sprich Magic Dragon und Lilthanor verantwortlich. Wir erklären auch, dass wir kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte verdienen... **seufz**_

* * *

_Sarah: Super dass du dich so freust! freu_

_Ich weiß dass „Düsterwald"nicht mehr korrekt ist, aber zu Beginn dachte irgendwie keiner daran und später haben wir es so belassen, ich hoffe das trägt uns keiner nach ;o)_

_Thranduil ist ein eigener Charakter in dieser Geschichte. Er denkt nicht daran dass es ihn selbst in seinem Palast treffen könnte und findet es viel bequemer, seinen Junior damit zu beauftragen und ihn dabei zu triezen... _

* * *

Das Grauen im Düsterwald 

VATER UND SOHN

Nach etwa drei Tagen kehrten ein Krieger zurück. Legolas hatte schon voller Ungeduld gewartet und hoffte neue Erkenntnisse zu bekommen. Der Krieger, ein älterer Elb, machte ein ernstes Gesicht und stieg kurz bevor er Legolas erreicht hatte von seinem Pferd ab und verneigte sich einmal vor dem Prinzen.  
"Habt ihr etwas rausfinden können", fragte Legolas und musterte den Elben vor ihm.

"Nein, ich habe nichts gesehen. Ich hatte mich dazu bereit erklärt die Gegend um den kleinen Bach im Süden zu beobachten, während alle anderen weiter entfernt die Umgebung im Auge behielten..."  
"Und? Haben sie etwas gesehen?"  
"Nun, Prinz Legolas, sie sind alle verschwunden! Ich habe keinen von ihnen mehr gesehen, sie kamen nicht an den Ort, wo wir uns wiedertreffen wollten... Ich habe nach ihnen gesucht, doch außer noch mehr umgestürzter Bäume habe ich nichts gefunden! Ich hörte nur in der Ferne ein Krachen und lautes Getöse, doch konnte ich nicht herausfinden was es war, dass diesen Lärm auslöste", erklärte der Elb und senkte den Kopf.

"Sie sind verschwunden", fragte Legolas nach, als hätte er den Elben vor ihm nicht richtig verstanden.  
Der Elb nickte. "Von ihnen fehlt jede Spur."  
Legolas schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Wie konnten fast zwanzig bewaffnete Krieger einfach verschwinden?

-o-

"Vater...", begann Legolas seinen Satz. Er war, sofort nachdem nur ein Krieger wieder zurückgekehrt war, zu ihm geeilt um ihm die Neuigkeiten zu berichten. Thranduil saß gerade an seinem Tisch und schrieb einen Brief. Er hatte nur kurz aufgesehen, als Legolas gehetzt den Raum betreten hatte und hatte sich nicht weiter von seinem Sohn ablenken lassen.  
"...eben ist einer der...", fuhr Legolas fuhrt, doch Thranduil unterbrach ihn sofort.  
"Warte kurz, ich will das hier nur noch zu Ende schreiben", murmelte er völlig abwesend.  
"Aber Vater, es ist wichtig, eben ist nur einer der...", begann Legolas erneut, doch auch diesmal hatte er keinen Erfolg.  
"Übe dich in Geduld, mein Sohn, ich bin gleich fertig", erklärte Thranduil und Legolas sah ihn nur irritiert an. Ihm verschlug es die Sprache und so starrte er seinen Vater ungläubig an, der völlig konzentriert und in aller Ruhe sein Schreiben zu Ende brachte. Nach einer für Legolas unglaublich langen Zeit, in der er ziemlich ratlos vor seinem Vater gestanden hatte, legte der König des Düsterwaldes gemächlich seine Feder aus der Hand und lehnte sich in aller Ruhe in seinen Sessel zurück.

"Vater, ich habe zwanzig Krieger....", begann Legolas zum dritten mal seinen Bericht, doch Thranduil hob nur die Hand und unterbrach ihn damit wieder.  
"Moment noch...". Er bückte sich und hob ein Blatt Pergament vom Boden auf, dass ihm wohl runtergefallen war und legte es auf den Tisch. Legolas ärgerte sich jedes Mal über diese Sturheit seines Vaters. Er war sich fast sicher, dass sein Vater das nur machte um ihn hinzuhalten.  
"Jetzt darfst du", bemerkte Thranduil mit einem Blick auf Legolas und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Obwohl er gerne etwas dazu gesagt hätte, tat er es nicht, er musste seinem Vater endlich die Neuigkeiten sagen. "Vater, ich habe zwanzig Krieger in den Wald geschickt, damit sie die Umgebung beobachten und nur einer ist wieder zurückgekehrt! Die anderen sind alle verschwunden...", sagte er und setzte eine vorwurfsvolle Mine auf, weil Thranduil in so lange hingehalten hatte.  
Dieser fuhr blitzschnell aus seinem Sessel hoch und fuchtelte wild mit den Händen in der Luft herum. "VERSCHWUNDEN? Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt? Legolas, so etwas ist wichtig, das kann nicht warten", belehrte Thranduil ihn.  
Legolas warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. "Ich wollte es dir doch gleich sagen aber du hast..."  
"Rede dich nicht raus mein Sohn! Du musst lernen deine Aufgabe gewissentlicher durchzuführen!"  
Legolas senkte den Kopf und lächelte verbissen. Er wurde behandelt wie ein kleiner dreihundertjähriger Elb!  
"Verzeih mir Vater, ich werde mich ändern", sagte er dann ergeben, es hatte keinen Sinn sich jetzt zu wehren, ihm lagen die verschwundenen Krieger jetzt mehr am Herzen.

Thranduil nickte nur mit einem tadelnden Blick. Dann lief er im Raum auf und ab und schien angestrengt zu überlegen.  
"Ich will, dass niemand mehr ohne Grund in den Wald geht! Jeder, der hinaus muss, soll das melden! Ich möchte hier im Palast mehr Leibwächter und vor dem Tor sollen drei Wachen mehr stehen. Und nun geh und sorge dafür, dass das gemacht wird", sagte er dann.

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst", entfuhr es Legolas. Als er den wütenden Blick seines Vaters sah, setzte er einen entschuldigenden Blick auf und sagte dann: "Verzeih Vater, aber was hat es für einen Sinn, dass sich die Elben abmelden, die in den Wald müssen? Wir wussten auch, dass die Krieger dort draußen sind und nun sind sie fort. Wäre es nicht außerdem wichtiger nach ihnen zu suchen, als deine persönliche Leibgarde zu verstärken? Ich glaube ohnehin nicht, dass dir hier Gefahr droht, jeder der verschwunden ist hat sich bisher im Wald befunden...", erklärte Legolas vorsichtig. Es ärgerte ihn ungemein, dass sein sich nur um seine eigene Sicherheit Gedanken zu machen schien. Er hatte nicht ein Wort über die Krieger verloren...

"Niemand, der verschwunden ist, ist bisher wiedergekommen! Bei den Kriegern ist das gewiss nicht anders. Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass niemand mehr verschwindet. Davor müssen wir uns schützen, mein Sohn!"  
"Aber das tun wir nicht, indem wir nur deine Leibgarde verstärken! Wir müssen mehr Wachen unter das Volk mischen und sollten uns die neuen Verwüstungen ansehen, vielleicht entdecken wir diesmal etwas. Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest mich dieses Mal vielleicht begleiten", erklärte Legolas.  
Thranduil schob seinen Unterkiefer vor und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ihr habt bisher nichts gefunden..."  
"Irgendwann werden wir etwas finden. Wer auch immer das war kann nicht ewig seine Spuren verwischen..."  
"Anscheinend schon..."  
"Vater, würdest du mir bitte erlauben mit ein paar Elben in den Wald zu gehen und erneut nach Spuren zu suchen? Außerdem können wir dann auch nach den Kriegern Ausschau halten...", fragte Legolas gereizt. Er wollte nicht mehr diskutieren, er wollte die Erlaubnis und wollte dann nur noch versuchen diesmal etwas herauszufinden.

"Wenn du meinst, dass du das Richtige tust... Hast du daran gedacht, dass auch du verschwinden könntest?"  
"Habe ich, aber irgendwie müssen wir versuchen etwas zu finden. Wir werden nichts lösen, wenn keiner in den Wald geht."  
"Wie du meinst, aber bevor du gehst, schick die Leibwächter zu mir, wie ich es angeordnet habe!"  
Legolas nickte ergeben und huschte dann aus der Tür. Er hatte genug von den Gesprächen mit seinem Vater. Sie führten zu nichts, außer, dass er sich immer wieder über ihn ärgerte und sich ungerecht behandelt vorkam. Immer wieder war das so.

Nachdem er die Leibwächter zu seinem Vater geschickt hatte, machte er sich mit fünf weiteren Elben und dem Krieger, der als einziger zurückgekehrt war, wieder auf den Weg in den Wald. Der Krieger führte sie zu den Orten, an den seine Gefährten verschwunden waren und beteiligte sich selbst daran, die Umgebung abzusuchen.

"Ein Schwert! Schon wieder ein Schwert", rief plötzlich ein Elb und hielt die Waffe in die Luft. "Und hier ist noch mehr!"  
Legolas eilte zu dem Ort hinüber und betrachtete sich die Waffe. Er erkannte sie, sie stammte mit Sicherheit von einem der Krieger.  
"An ihr klebt Blut", bemerkte Legolas gebannt und drehte die betrachtete sich die Klinge. "Es ist schwarz", fügte er hinzu.  
"Orks haben schwarzes Blut, aber sie würden mehr Spuren hinterlassen. Außerdem sind die Verwüstungen viel zu stark für ein paar Orks, es muss etwas anderes sein", überlegte einer der Elben.  
"Hier ist noch etwas", bemerkte einer der Elben und hob etwas bräunliches auf, an dem ebenfalls schwarzes Blut klebte. Der Elb legte es sich auf die Handfläche und alle starrten gebannt auf den Fund.

"Das sieht aus wie Haut... Oder eine Stück Schuppe...", bemerkte Legolas.  
"Etwas großes, das schwarzes Blut besitzt und dessen Haut schuppig ist? Ist es möglich, dass ein Drache wieder sein Unwesen treibt", fragte ein jüngerer Elb.  
"Nein, völlig ausgeschlossen. Drachen gibt es eigentlich nicht mehr und selbst wenn... Es war Abenddämmerung, als ich das Getöse vernahm. Ein Drache würde aus der Luft angreifen und am Himmel konnte ich nichts erkennen. Außerdem würde ein Drache ganz andere Spuren hinterlassen", erklärte der Krieger.  
Legolas nickte. Das war kein Drache, aber auch keine Orks.  
Er blickte sich weiter um und fand an einem Baum etwas Blut kleben, doch diesmal war es nicht schwarz, sondern rot. Das war Elbenblut und stammte mit Sicherheit von einem der Krieger.  
Der ältere Krieger trat bedrückt zu ihm, als er das Blut sah und senkte dann den Kopf. "Es hat sie mit Sicherheit getötet, was immer es auch war", murmelte er leise.

"Etwas großes, mit schwarzem Blut und zumindest teilweise Schuppiger Haut... Es scheint die Dunkelheit zu mögen und ist kräftig genug Bäume umzustürzen und ganze Pferde gegen Bäume zu schleudern...", überlegte Legolas laut.  
Wenn er auch immer noch nicht genau wusste, was genau ihm diese Spuren sagten, so kam dennoch nicht mit leeren Händen nach Hause. Diesmal hatten sie etwas gefunden und er konnte seinem Vater etwas vorlegen. Eigentlich würde er es am liebsten vermeiden wieder seinem Vater Bericht zu erstatten, aber da hatte er keine Wahl. Vielleicht wüde Thranduil diesmal auch etwas unternehmen, wie Legolas hoffte. Vielleicht wusste er die Spuren zu deuten.  
So machten sich die Elben wieder auf den Rückweg, denn die Sonne begann bereits zu sinken und so wie Legolas die Situation einschätzte, war die Dunkelheit nicht ungefährlich.

-o-

Zu Legolas´ großen Überraschung betrachtete sich Thranduil die gefundenen Sachen sehr genau und mit großem Interesse. Legolas sollte das Schwert und den Hautfetzen auf den Tisch legen und Thranduil beugte sich mit interessiertem Blick darüber und musterte alles eingehend. Dann bekam Legolas den Auftrag den blutigen Haufetzen dreimal hin und herzudrehen, weil Thranduil es selbst nicht tun wollte, doch auch danach schien der König des Düsterwaldes nicht viel mehr zu wissen.

"Sehr interessant, doch was sagt uns das jetzt", fragte Thranduil.  
Legolas ging einmal um den Tisch herum und sagte dann: "Ich glaube, dass es sich hierbei um eine Schuppe handelt. Ich habe nur noch keine Ahnung, welches Geschöpf Schuppen besitzt, kein Drache ist, aber groß genug ist, solche Verwüstungen anzustellen."  
"Mein Sohn, es könnte genauso gut keine Schuppe sein. Vielleicht ist es auch gar nichts..."  
"Die Krieger sind nicht durch gar nichts verschwunden, Vater", erwiderte Legolas gereizt.  
"Das weiß ich, aber du kannst nicht wissen, was das ist!"  
Legolas stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sagte dann laut: "Du hast Recht, Vater, ich weiß gar nichts! Ich vermute nur. Ich frage mich allerdings, wieso ich nach Spuren gesucht habe, wenn du mir jetzt erzählst, ich würde sowieso nichts wissen! Was weißt du denn? Was vermutest du?"  
Thranduil sah ihn mit strengem Blick an, ihm passte der Ton nicht, in dem Legolas mit ihm sprach, dass wusste Legolas auch, aber es war ihm so gleichgültig, es interessierte ihn einfach nicht.

"Es wäre schön, wenn du wieder einen angemessenen Ton annimmst. Diese Spuren sagen uns nichts, selbst wenn wir wissen, dass es eine Schuppe ist! Durch das Schwert wissen wir lediglich, dass den Kriegern etwas zugestoßen sein muss, aber sein wir doch mal ehrlich, das wussten wir vorher auch schon!"  
Legolas nickte ergeben. "Na gut. Ich möchte dich bitten mir zu gestatten morgen früh Aragorn entgegen zu reiten. Wenn er im Düsterwald eintrifft, kann ich ihn gleich zu den Orten führen, die verwüstet wurden."

"Den Brief an Elessar haben wir erst vor drei Tagen losgeschickt...".  
"Das weiß ich Vater, aber ich muss ohnehin den gesamten Düsterwald durchqueren und ich will sehen, ob ich nicht doch einen Hinweis darauf finde, wo die Krieger abgeblieben sind. Im Moment bin ich hier so wieso nicht von Nutzen."  
"Erspare mir bitte, auch noch nach dir suchen zu müssen! Du gehst nicht alleine", sagte Thranduil streng.

Legolas musste in seinem Inneren Lächeln. Er hatte auch mit den anderen Verschwundenen keine Arbeit, denn er suchte ja gar nicht nach ihnen! Legolas wusste zwar, dass bei seinem Verschwinden sein Vater wohl schon einen kleinen Suchtrupp losschicken würde, aber er selber hatte dabei die geringste Arbeit.  
"Natürlich nicht Vater, ich werde mir zwei Elben mitnehmen. Es wird zwar nicht dazu beitragen mich im schlimmsten Fall zu schützen, denn immerhin haben es fast zwanzig Krieger nicht geschafft sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, aber alleine zu gehen, halte auch ich für zu riskant."  
"Ich möchte, dass du spätestens in vier Wochen zumindest eine Nachricht hierher schickst."  
"Ja Vater, werde ich tun."  
"Wen nimmst du mit?"  
"Ich werde Gildor und Aradiel fragen. Sie sind gewissenhaft und haben, so denke ich, keine Furcht."

Thranduil lachte einmal kurz. "Erzähl mir nichts, du nimmst sie doch nur mit, weil sie deine Freunde sind. Gewissenhaftigkeit und Furchtlosigkeit haben damit doch gar nichts zu tun!"  
Legolas machte ein mürrisches Gesicht. "Auch wenn es meine Freunde sind, haben sie die Eigenschaften, die ich gerade nannte. Und noch mehr, außerdem kennst du sie doch gar nicht, woher willst du das wissen."  
"Du bist verstimmt mein Sohn, das fällt mir in letzter Zeit oft auf! Es ist schwer sich mit dir ruhig zu unterhalten, du solltest das als Prinz lernen! Nimm deine Freunde und reitet morgen früh los, aber denke daran dich in vier Wochen zu melden!"

Legolas schüttelte nur den Kopf, so dass Thranduil nicht sehen konnte und verließ dann mit immer noch mürrischem Blick das Zimmer. Sein Vater provozierte ihn ständig, er legte es förmlich darauf an, dass Legolas ungehalten reagierte und dann tadelte er ihn deswegen. Legolas war froh, endlich wieder für längere Zeit von seinem Vater fern zu sein. Ein Sohn sollte das nicht denken, doch es war so. Legolas lief mit schnellen Schritten die Treppen hinunter. Er wollte schnell zu Gildor und Aradiel, denn lange war es nicht mehr, bis er aufbrechen wollte und er hoffte sehr, dass die Beiden so schnell mit ihm kommen konnten.


	3. Familienleben

_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an Mittelerde und seinen Geschöpfen gehört Ilúvatar... ach ne, Tolkien und seinen Erben ;o) _

_Nur für den Rest sind wir, die Autoren, sprich Magic Dragon und Lilthanor verantwortlich. Wir erklären auch, dass wir kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte verdienen... **seufz**_

_Sarah: Schön dass das mit dem „Düsterwald"nun klar ist! Tja, die Beziehung zwischen Thranduil und Legolas ist bestimmt nicht die Beste und der König neigt sehr dazu, etwas egoistisch zu denken, typisch gelangweilter Monarch... ;o) _

_Dass er selbst vielleicht für das Verhaltens seines Sohnes verantwortlich sein könnte, daran denkt Thranduil sicher nicht! _

_Das Rätselraten um das komische Vieh geht weiter... Dinosaurier ist eine interessante Theorie, die noch nicht geäußert wurde... obwohl uns schon Sandwürmer unterstellt wurden... zu Betaleserin Mink schiel_

* * *

Das Grauen im Düsterwald

3. FAMILIENLEBEN

Leise kroch die junge Frau zurück ins Bett, um ihren Mann nicht zu wecken, der zusammengerollt unter seiner Decke lag. Er bekam sowieso nie besonders viel Schlaf, denn noch immer ließen ihn dunkle Träume Nacht für Nacht schweißgebadet hochschrecken. Die Sonne war gerade im Begriff aufzugehen und tauchte den Himmel in ein blasses rot.

Doch als sie sich in die Kissen gleiten ließ, erklang neben ihr ein leises Brummen, und ein schwarzer Schopf tauchte unter dem Deckenberg hervor. Zwei braune Augen blinzelten verschlafen die junge Frau an.  
Ameron bemerkte, wie blass Tabea war und richtete sich auf. Liebevoll legte er die Arme um Tabea und küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze. "Was ist los mit dir? Du siehst heute nicht besonders gut aus, wie fühlst du dich?" Die Frau zuckte mit den Schultern. Ameron sah sie besorgt an: "Gestern warst du auch so blass, Tabea. Du solltest dich einmal untersuchen lassen. Nicht, dass du am Ende wirklich krank wirst." Tabea sah ihn kurz von unten an und lehnte sich dann mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen an seine Brust. "Du hast Recht, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich krank bin..." – "Das sollen die Heiler feststellen." Gab der junge Mann zur Antwort und hielt seine blasse Frau zärtlich in den Armen, Ameron konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sich große Sorgen um Tabea machte. Nach einer Weile löste sich Tabea aus Amerons Armen und sah ihn lächelnd an. "Ist schon vorüber, ich werde mich dann mal ums Frühstück kümmern." Sie stand auf und huschte aus dem Zimmer. Seufzend ließ sich Ameron wieder in die Kissen fallen, er war noch immer viel zu verschlafen, um aufzustehen. Wenn er doch nur einmal eine Nacht durchschlafen könnte, ohne von diesen verdammten Träumen heimgesucht zu werden! Aber noch immer verfolgten ihn die furchtbaren Bilder von Kandor und dem, was er getan hatte, der junge Mann zweifelte mittlerweile stark daran, dass sie ihn jemals loslassen würden, diese Erinnerungen. Ameron war gerade im Begriff wieder einzuschlafen, als er das Tapsen kleiner, nackter Füße auf dem Boden vernahm. Sofort war er wieder wach, öffnete jedoch nicht die Augen und stellte sich schlafend. Der junge Mann wusste, was nun kommen würde, seine kleine Tochter hatte bestimmt von Tabea den Auftrag bekommen, ihn zu wecken und zum Aufstehen zu bewegen. Kleine Hände zupften an der Bettdecke und ein piepsendes Stimmchen rief fröhlich: "Guten Morgen, Papa! Aufwachen, das Frühstück ist fertig!"  
Mit einem unwilligen Brummen drehte er sich schwungvoll auf die Seite und zog die Decke über den Kopf. Mariel kicherte und kletterte auf das Bett, wo sie sich vor den Deckenberg kniete und die Decke wegziehen wollte. Aber ihr Papa hielt sie eisern fest. Mit einem Auge blinzelte Ameron zu seinem Töchterchen, das die Stirn gerunzelt hatte und nachzudenken schien. Als sie in sein Gesicht blickte, schloss er sofort das Auge wieder und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Mariel schien eine Idee zu haben, denn sie sprang auf und setzte sich jauchzend auf seinen Bauch. Noch ehe Ameron darauf reagieren konnte, begann das kleine Mädchen ihn an den Seiten zu kitzeln. Mit einem Schrei fuhr Ameron hoch und Mariel hatte alle Mühe, um nicht abgeworfen zu werden. "Guten Morgen, Papa! Tabea wartet schon mit dem Frühstück!" rief die Kleine und begann fürchterlich zu kichern und zu zappeln, denn nun war Ameron an der Reihe sie nach allen Regeln der Kunst durchzukitzeln. "Guten Morgen, du kleines Monster!" lachte er. "Nein...Papa, lass...mich...!" quietschte das kleine Mädchen und schaffte es irgendwie, sich aus seinen Händen zu befreien. Mit einem lauten Schrei warf sie sich gegen Ameron und eine wilder Kampf entbrannte. Als Tabea bei der Tür hineinschaute, musste sie lachen, es sah zu komisch aus, der große Mann, der mit seiner kleinen Tochter wild im Bett balgte. "Ihr seid furchtbar! Kommt endlich, oder soll die Milch ganz kalt werden?" Sie versuchte ein strenges Gesicht zu machen, aber als sie die Beiden mit schuldbewusstem Blick und zerzausten Haaren ansahen, konnte sie nicht ernst bleiben. Lachend schüttelte sie den Kopf und drehte sich um, um wieder in die Küche zu gehen. 

Doch ehe sie noch die Tür erreicht hatte, traf sie ein Kissen in den Rücken. "WER war das?" abrupt hatte sich Tabea umgedreht und hielt das Kissen in der Hand, während sie Ameron und Mariel scharf ansah. Mit den unschuldigsten Gesichtern blickten sie die beiden an und zeigten jeweils auf den anderen. Langsam kam Tabea auf die Beiden zu und wiegte das Kissen in ihrer Hand. "Ich glaube nicht, dass Mariel so stark ist, mich mit so einer Wucht auf diese Entfernung zu treffen..." sie zwinkerte dem Mädchen zu, ehe sie sich an ihren Mann wandte.

"Irgendwie trägt das deine Handschrift, mein Lieber. Weißt du, was ich mit dir mache, wenn du mich mit Kissen bewirfst?"

Ameron schluckte, Tabea sah ihn sehr ernst an, sie schien ein wenig verstimmt zu sein.

"A..aber das war doch nur Spaß, mein Engel...ich wollte nicht..." zu mehr kam er nicht mehr, denn das Kissen traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht und durch die Federn hörte er Tabea "Auf ihn!" rufen. Sie und Mariel stürzten sich auf ihn und begannen ihn gnadenlos zu kitzeln, bis Ameron keine Luft mehr bekam und sich die Seiten hielt, die bereits zu schmerzen begannen vom Lachen. "G...gnade...ich kann...nicht...keine Luft...mehr! Hilfe..." brachte der junge Mann mühevoll und atemlos hervor.

Schließlich ließen die Beiden von ihm ab und er lag nach Luft ringend auf dem Bett. "Ihr seid gemein!" bemerkte er, als er wieder genügend Luft zum Sprechen gefunden hatte. "Tja, wir Frauen müssen eben zusammenhalten!" lachte Tabea und hob Mariel hoch. "Kommst du nun frühstücken?" Ameron nickte und sah den Beiden nach, als sie das Zimmer verließen. Seine Familie! In Momenten wie diesen fühlte sich Ameron so zufrieden, da dachte er, dass er der glücklichste Mann Mittelerdes sein musste.  
  
Als er schließlich beim Frühstück saß, fragte ihn Tabea, was er heute vor hatte. "Oh, ich dachte mir, dass ich wieder mal Corin besuchen könnte. Bin ja mal gespannt, was sich in den letzten Tagen so in Minas Tirith ereignet hat!" Die junge Frau konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, das war mal wieder typisch für ihren Mann. "Ich dachte, dich interessiert nicht mehr, was mit deinen alten Aufgaben zu tun hat? Vergiss nicht, dass Corin nun Hauptmann der königlichen Leibwache ist und nicht mehr du!"  
Ameron sah Tabea erstaunt an: "Ja, ich weiß. Ich habe auch nicht vor, mich in irgendeiner Weise in Corins Angelegenheiten zu mischen! Aber ich werde doch noch mit meinem besten Freund über seine Arbeit sprechen dürfen!"  
  
Die junge Frau lächelte, sie freute sich, dass sich Ameron wieder für seine alten Aufgaben zu interessieren begann, das war ein gutes Zeichen. Viel zu lange wollte er mit alledem nichts zu tun haben, aus Angst, dass er irgendetwas sehen oder hören würde, dass ihn wieder erinnern würde. Seit seiner Heimkehr und dem Gespräch mit Aragorn, bei dem er seine Uniform und das Schwert abgelegt hatte, vermied er den Umgang mit Waffen und Menschen. Ameron machte geradezu einen Bogen um alles, was damit zu tun haben konnte und versteckte sich im Haus. Tagelang war er nicht zu bewegen gewesen, auch nur einen Schritt vor die Haustüre zu machen, den ganzen Tag verbrachte er entweder im Garten oder im Haus, still vor sich hin grübelnd. Tabea wusste gar nicht mehr, was sie mit ihrem Mann anfangen sollte. Sie war Aragorn und Corin so dankbar, dass die Beiden fast täglich gekommen waren und Ameron besuchten. So überwand er schließlich seine Scheu und wagte sich irgendwann auch wieder unter Menschen, allerdings niemals ohne Begleitung.

Sie seufzte leise, als sie an die letzten Monate dachte. Es war eine sehr schwere Zeit gewesen, für Ameron, aber auch für sie. Es hatte Momente gegeben, da wollte sie verzweifeln und hatte sich nach dem alten Ameron gesehnt, den fröhlichen, unbeschwerten Mann, in den sie sich verliebt und geheiratet hatte. Sein Verhalten hatte ihr oft Angst gemacht, wenn er zitternd und mit leerem Blick in einer Ecke saß und niemanden an sich heranlassen wollte. Nur Mariel hatte in diesen Momenten das Recht, sich zu ihm zu setzen und zu trösten. Tabea war so froh, das kleine Mädchen hier zu haben, sie schaffte es immer wieder durch ihre unbeschwerte Art, Ameron aufzurichten und ihm Mut zu geben.  
Aber mittlerweile schien es ihm immer besser zu gehen, zwar sprach er noch immer nicht über die Vorfälle im Wald, aber Tabea drängte ihn nicht, wenn er soweit war, würde Ameron es gewiss tun. Und er würde merken, dass es helfen wird, die Vergangenheit zu bewältigen.  
  
"Tabea?" Amerons Stimme riss sie aus den Gedanken. "Was hast du heute vor?" fragte der junge Mann und sah seine Frau amüsiert an. "Ich werde dann auf den Markt gehen und auch kurz bei meinem Bruder in den Häusern der Heilung vorbeischauen." – "Das finde ich eine gute Idee, er soll sich dich einmal ansehen." Antwortete Ameron und sah sie besorgt an. Tabea schüttelte den Kopf: "Glaub mir, Ameron, mir fehlt bestimmt nichts. Ich sollte am Abend keine schweren Sachen mehr essen, das ist alles!" Der junge Mann verzog das Gesicht: "Trotzdem kann es nicht schaden, wenn sich dein Bruder mal um dich kümmert."  
Ergeben nickte sie und Ameron lächelte sie zufrieden an. Tabea hatte ein bestimmtes Gefühl, was ihren Körper betraf, aber sie wollte sich erst selber Klarheit verschaffen, ehe sie darüber sprechen wollte.  
  
"Darf ich mit zu Onkel Corin, Papa?" Mariel sah ihn mit flehenden Blick an. Das Mädchen mochte den Freund ihres Vaters sehr, er war immer nett zu ihr und alberte gerne mit Mariel herum.  
Ameron sah kurz Tabea an, die ihm zunickte: "Es wäre mir sehr recht, wenn sie mit dir ginge, die Häuser der Heilung sind nicht der rechte Platz für ein kleines Mädchen."  
Die Kleine sah ihren Vater erwartungsvoll an und jubelte, als er ergeben nickte. So machten sich die Beiden schließlich auf den Weg in das Hauptquartier der Leibwache Gondors. Als Ameron mit Mariel an der Hand in den Innenhof trat, musste er unwillkürlich grinsen. Alle Männer waren in Reih und Glied aufgestellt und sahen sich ein wenig ratlos um. Sie schienen jemanden zu vermissen und der junge Mann wusste sofort, wer es war, denn plötzlich lief ein Mann eilig aus einer der Türen und hastete zu den wartenden Soldaten. Keuchend stellte sich der junge Mann mit den fuchsroten Haaren vor ihnen auf und sah ein wenig ratlos auf die Männer, die sich nur mit Mühe ein Lachen verkneifen konnten. Ameron bedeutete Mariel, dass sie stehen blieb und ging leise auf die Kompanie zu. Er hob einen Finger an die Lippen und die Männer verstanden, sie nahmen ihren ehemaligen Hauptmann scheinbar nicht zur Kenntnis und warteten, was nun geschehen würde. Ameron stand nun genau hinter Corin, der ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Mit einem Grinsen stellte der junge Mann fest, dass sein Freund wieder mal etwas wichtiges vergessen hatte, es war immer das Gleiche mit ihm!  
Ameron holte tief Luft und rief dann mit lauter Stimme: ALARM! AN DIE WAFFEN!"  
Die Soldaten zogen gehorsam ihre Schwerter aus den Scheiden, nur ihr Hauptmann schien ein kleines Problem zu haben. Im ersten Schreck gehorchte auch er und seine Hand fuhr an den Gürtel. Aber die Finger griffen ins Leere, kein Schwert steckte in seiner Scheide! Corin schlug sich mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn und drehte sich schnell um. "Ameron! Das war gemein! Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt!" Lachend schlug Ameron seinem Freund auf die Schulter. "Corin, du vergisst eines Tages noch deinen Kopf! Wenn das jetzt ein echter Alarm gewesen wäre, hättest du recht alt ausgesehen!" Corin verzog das Gesicht: "Ah, ich fürchte fast, dass du Recht hast, mein Freund! Aber zum Glück ist mein Kopf ja angewachsen!" lachte er schließlich. "Komm Ameron, lass uns hinein gehen." Er wandte sich an die Soldaten: "Die Übung wird bis auf weiteres verschoben! Weggetreten!"  
Mariel sah, dass Corin und ihr Papa nun nicht mehr bei den Soldaten waren und sie lief auf die Beiden zu. "Onkel Corin! Onkel Corin!" jauchzte sie und sprang in die ausgebreiteten Arme des jungen Mannes. "Mariel, du bist größer und schwerer geworden! Bald wirst du mich umwerfen!" lachte der rothaarige Mann und seine dunkelblauen Augen blinzelten dem kleinen Mädchen schelmisch zu. "Ist Jago auch da?" fragte sie mit piepsiger Stimme und sah erwartungsvoll auf ihn. Corin nickte lachend. "Ja, er schläft mal wieder unter dem Tisch. Jago freut sich bestimmt, dich wiederzusehen!" Der Hauptmann stellte das Mädchen auf den Boden und Mariel lief lachend vor den Männern her. "Sie ist völlig vernarrt in deinen Hund, Corin" lachte Ameron und schüttelte den Kopf. Corin nickte: "Ja, aber auch Jago mag sie sehr. Obwohl er Kindern sonst eher abgeneigt ist. Aber Mariel hat ein gutes Gespür mit Tieren, trotz ihrer vier Jahren." Ameron nickte: "Ja, ich weiß. Deshalb haben Tabea und ich beschlossen, dass sie zu ihrem fünften Geburtstag einen Hund bekommen soll!" – "Eh, das ist eine gute Idee! Sie wird sich bestimmt freuen!" Als die Beiden in den Raum eintraten, saß Mariel bereits auf dem Boden und drückte den kleinen Hund an sich. Das Tier wedelte freudig mit dem Schwanz und versuchte immer wieder, mit der Zunge über die Wange des Mädchens zu lecken, was sie kichern ließ. "Die Beiden erinnern mich immer wieder an meine Zeit mit Cuja" bemerkte Ameron versonnen und dachte an die Wölfin, die ihm viele Jahre lang die Einsamkeit des Waldes erleichtert hatte. "Welche Art Hund ist Jago überhaupt?" fragte der junge Mann und sah, dass Corin mit den Schultern zuckte: "Ich nenne es die "Minas Tirith- Spezialmischung", ein wenig von allem, würde ich mal sagen!" Die Männer mussten Lachen. Schließlich wandten sie sich wieder anderen Themen zu. "Gibt es irgendetwas Neues zu berichten?" fragte Ameron und sah Corin neugierig an, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, eigentlich nicht. Im Moment ist alles ruhig, vor einigen Tagen hatte es eine kleinere Wirtshausschlägerei gegeben, aber das war´s im Grunde auch schon. Nachdem König Elessar keine Ausflüge zu machen gedenkt, vergehen seine Leibwächter vor Langeweile!" Ameron dachte daran, dass die letzte Reise, die Aragorn gemacht hatte beinahe ein schlimmes Ende gefunden hatte...für Beide. Aragorn war schwer an der Schulter verwundet worden, und das nur, weil ihn Kandor für ihn, Mariels Vater, gehalten hatte. Wieder dachte der junge Mann daran, dass es seine Schuld war, wenn er sich nicht in den Kopf gesetzt hätte, die Rollen zu tauschen, hätten die Männer den König nie verletzt. Überhaupt wäre Aragorn nie dort aufgetaucht, wenn es nicht darum gegangen wäre, ihn zu begleiten um Mariel zu holen...  
  
"Ameron? Ameron!" Corin schnippte vor Amerons Augen mit dem Finger, um ihn aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen. Er kannte dieses Verhalten bereits. Ameron verfiel öfter in einen derartigen Zustand, aber erst, seit er mit Mariel zurückgekehrt war. Der rothaarige Hauptmann hatte von Tabea einiges erfahren, den Misshandlungen, die Ameron ertragen musste. Die Narben, von denen einige wenige noch sichtbar war froh, dass die im Gesicht bereits so weit verblasst war, dass man sie nur noch erkennen konnte, wenn man wusste, dass sie da war. Er machte sich oft Gedanken um seinen Freund, wollte ihm gerne helfen, aber er wusste, dass er Ameron nur ein guter Freund sein konnte, mehr nicht.  
  
Ameron zuckte ein wenig zurück. "Was? Hast du was gesagt?" er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um ihn wieder klar zu bekommen und sah Corin ein wenig verstört an. Der Freund schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf: "Nichts wichtiges. Ich habe dir nur gerade erzählt, dass ich die Frau meiner Träume wieder gesehen habe!" Ameron begann breit zu grinsen: "Das Mädchen aus deiner Straße? Hast du sie wenigstens diesmal angesprochen?" Corin bekam rote Ohren, verlegen schüttelte er den Kopf: "Nein, ich fürchtete, dass ich wieder eine Katastrophe auslösen würde, du kennst mich! Ich denke nicht, dass sie einen Chaoten wie mich ernst nehmen wird." Murmelte er und sah zu Boden. Ameron schüttelte belustigt den Kopf: "Also nun erklär mir mal, wie ein Mann mit den Haaren und dem Scharfsinn eines Fuchses auf eine derart dumme Idee verfallen kann! Ich habe euch doch schon öfter beobachtet, sie sieht nicht so aus, als ob sie dich nicht leiden kann!" Der jüngere Mann sah auf und runzelte die Stirn: "So, meinst du wirklich?" Lachend nickte Ameron. In manchen Belangen war Corin einfach zu unbeholfen, nur als Hauptmann und Leibwächter war er trotz seiner 23 Jahren ein äußerst fähiger Mann. 


	4. Überraschungen

_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an Mittelerde und seinen Geschöpfen gehört Ilúvatar... ach ne, Tolkien und seinen Erben ;o) _

_Nur für den Rest sind wir, die Autoren, sprich Magic Dragon und Lilthanor verantwortlich. Wir erklären auch, dass wir kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte verdienen... **seufz**_

_Sarah: Na mal sehen ob sich deine Vermutung bestätigt... Im Moment bist du die einzige Leserin, die sich bemerkbar macht, aber vielleicht bewirkt ja deine Werbung dass sich vielleicht noch jemand „outet"lol_

_

* * *

_

__

3. ÜBERRASCHUNGEN

Tabea war tief in Gedanken versunken, als sie zu den Häusern der Heilung ging, nun würde sie bald wissen, ob sie mit ihrem Verdacht recht behielt. Ein wenig nervös lief sie durch die Gänge und traf schließlich ihren Bruder. "Darin! Schön, dass ich dich treffe!" rief sie aus und eilte zu ihn. Der Mann begann übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen und umarmte seine kleine Schwester freudig. "Tabea, du lässt dich hier kaum mehr blicken! Was verschafft uns die seltene Ehre?" Der Heiler sah sie prüfend an. "Krank siehst du nicht aus, vielleicht ein wenig abgespannt...bekommst du auch genügend Schlaf?" grinste er und erntete dafür einen strafenden Blick von seiner Schwester. "Darin! Nein, mir geht es eigentlich ganz gut, aber ich würde gerne mit Norina sprechen." – "Mit der Hebamme? Tabea, du bist doch nicht etwa..." rief er erstaunt aus.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte Darin an. "Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber es könnte durchaus sein." Der Heiler legte seinen Arm um die Schulter seiner kleinen Schwester und ging mit ihr durch den Gang. "Wie geht es Ameron? Hat er sich wieder ein wenig von der Sache erholt?" fragte er. Tabea nickte. "Ja, etwas. Aber ich habe Angst, dass er nie wieder der sein wird, der er vorher war. Er erschrickt noch immer sehr leicht und nachts wird er noch immer von Alpträumen gequält." Darin biss sich auf die Lippen: "Diese Misshandlungen haben verheerendes an Amerons Seele angerichtet, ich weiß. Aber vertrau mir, ich habe ihn mittlerweile kennen gelernt, er wird sich wieder erholen, bestimmt." Tabea lächelte ihren Bruder gequält an. Wenn er doch nur rechtbehalten würde!  
Schließlich blieben die Geschwister vor einer Türe stehen und Darin klopfte an. Auf einen Ruf aus dem Raum dahinter hin traten die Beiden ein und eine Frau mit dunklem Haar, das bereits von einigen grauen Strähnen durchzogen waren, eilte auf Tabea zu. "Tabea, das ist aber schön, dich einmal wiederzusehen!" Die Frauen umarmten sich und Darin räusperte sich. "Ich werde dann mal wieder an meine Arbeit gehen! Tabea, ich möchte aber wissen, was los ist, ja?" er zwinkerte seiner kleinen Schwester zu und ging.

"Also, Tabea, was führt dich zu mir?" fragend sah Norina die junge Frau an. Tabea holte tief Luft: "Ich möchte, dass du mich untersuchst, ich habe da so einen Verdacht..." – "Morgendliche Übelkeit?" fragte die Hebamme nach und Tabea nickte. "Na, dann mach dich frei und leg dich bitte auf die Liege." Gehorsam tat die junge Frau, wie ihr geheißen und ließ die Untersuchung über sich ergehen. Nach endlosen Minuten nickte die Hebamme und Tabea stand auf und zog sich wieder an. "Und?" fragte die junge Frau ungeduldig. "Hm, ich kann nur eines sagen: Gratuliere, du bist guter Hoffnung, Mädchen!" antwortete Norina und lächelte, als sie das Gesicht Tabeas sah. Die junge Frau begann übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen und umarmte Norina überglücklich. "I..ist das denn auch wirklich war? Das ist ja wundervoll, Ameron wird Augen machen!" jubelte sie und konnte ihr Glück nicht fassen.

Übermütig lief sie auf den Gang, um Darin aufzusuchen. Vor seiner Türe zwang sie sich zur Ruhe und versuchte, ein unbeteiligtes Gesicht zu machen, was ihr auch einigermaßen gelang. Tabea klopfte und trat ein, ihr Bruder stand von seinem Stuhl auf und ging auf sie zu. "Und? Was ist, bist du...?" Die junge Frau begann übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen, als sie schließlich nickte: "Ja, ich bin...du wirst Onkel, mein Lieber!" platzte sie hervor und wurde von Darin stürmisch umarmt. "Ich gratuliere dir, kleine Schwester!" Die Geschwister freuten sich unbändig über das neue Leben, das in ihrem Bauch am Wachsen war.

Tabea ging langsam über den Marktplatz und kaufte Lebensmittel ein. Sie war so glücklich, dass sie am liebsten alle Menschen hier umarmt hätte, sie würde bald eine richtige Mutter sein! An einem Stand entdeckte sie eine alte Frau, die selbstgenähte Babysachen zum Verkauf anbot. Lange stand Tabea vor dem kleinen Tischchen und bewunderte jedes einzelne Stück ausgiebigst. Besonders eines stach ihr ins Auge. Das Hemdchen war aus feinem, weißen Stoff geschneidert und mit zarten Mustern bestickt. Die junge Frau strich mit den Fingerspitzen über die feine Arbeit und griff sich versonnen an den noch flachen Bauch.

"Ihr seid wohl guter Hoffnung, habe ich Recht, Herrin?" die Stimme der alten Frau riss Tabea aus ihren Gedanken. Sie errötete leicht und sah die Frau fragend an. "Woran wollt ihr das sehen?" – "Oh, das ist nicht schwer zu erraten! Ich sehe in ein strahlendes Gesicht mit Augen, aus denen das Glück leuchtet, ihr hattet eure Hand auf den Bauch gelegt und ihr steht nun schon lange hier bei den Gewändern!" lachte die Alte auf. Tabea begann zu lächeln: "Ja, ihr habt Recht, ich erwarte ein Kind!" – "Da darf ich wohl gratulieren, weiß es der Herr Papa schon?" fragte die Frau nach und sah, dass Tabea den Kopf schüttelte. "Ich habe es eben erst erfahren und überlege gerade, wie ich es ihm sagen soll. Es soll nämlich ein ganz besonderer Moment werden!" sagte die junge Frau und begann nachzudenken.

"Herrin, ihr könntet ihm ein Hemdchen hier bringen, er wird diesen Hinweis bestimmt verstehen, ohne dass ihr lange erklären müsst." Wandte die alte Frau ein und sah Tabea abwartend an. Die junge Frau nickte langsam. "Ja, das ist eine gute Idee! Hoffentlich kommt Ameron auch darauf."  
Tabea entschloss sich recht schnell, das feinbestickte Hemdchen zu erwerben und machte sich mit klopfendem Herzen auf den Heimweg. Wie Ameron wohl reagieren würde? Tabea war ja so gespannt auf sein Gesicht!  
  
"So, nun muss ich aber nach Hause! Tabea wird mir den Kopf abreißen, wenn ich mit Mariel zu spät zum Essen komme!" lachend stand Ameron auf und sah sich im Raum um. "Wo ist Mariel überhaupt?" Corin zuckte mit den Schultern: "Sie ist vorhin mit Jago nach draußen gegangen, hätte sie besser...?" – "Nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Hier kann ihr ja doch nichts geschehen, immerhin ist die Kleine von jeder Menge Leibwächtern umgeben!" lachte Ameron und ging mit seinem Freund in den Innenhof. Suchend blickte er sich um, aber er konnte keine Spur von seiner Tochter entdecken. "Wo ist sie?" Beunruhigt sah er zu dem Hauptmann hin, der die Stirn runzelte. "Warte, ich rufe nach dem Hund, da ist das Kind bestimmt nicht weit!" grinste er und ließ einen gellenden Pfiff ertönen.

Sofort kam aus der hintersten Ecke des Hofes freudiges Gebell und ein kleiner, grauer Schatten fegte fröhlich kläffend heran. "Jago! Komm, mein Kleiner!" rief Corin und der kleine Hund sprang in seine Arme. Erst jetzt sah der Hauptmann, dass sein Hund voll Schlamm war, aber es war zu spät. Seine Uniform sah nun nicht viel besser aus als das Fell des Hundes. "Oh nein! Jago! Sieh dir meine Uniform an!" jammerte der rothaarige Mann und setzte den freudig mit dem Schwanz wedelnden Hund auf den Boden zurück.

Ameron sah erleichtert, dass mittlerweile auch Mariel wieder aufgetaucht war und auf ihn zulief: "Papa, Papa!" rief sie und jauchzte vor Freude. Als sie vor ihm stand, schlug er die Hand vor den Mund. "Wenn dir Tabea den Kopf abreißt, weil du zu spät nach Hause kommst, was wird sie machen, wenn sie Mariel so sieht?" Corin versuchte, ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen, was ihm aber kaum gelingen mochte. Ameron blickte verzweifelt auf seine kleine Tochter herab, die vor ihm stand...völlig schlammbedeckt und durchnässt. "Sie bringt mich um" antwortete er mit tonloser Stimme und starrte auf das völlig verdreckte Kleidchen der Kleinen.  
Mariel nagte an ihrer Unterlippe und blinzelte verlegen zu ihrem Vater hoch.

"Entschuldige, Papa, wir haben gespielt...und dann sind Jago und ich in den Schlamm gefallen!" piepste sie. Aufmerksam musterte sie sein Gesicht und fragte dann mit leiser Stimme: "Bist du böse Papa? Ich wollte das doch nicht..."  
"Aber nein, meine Kleine, ich bin dir nicht böse! Aber wir müssen dich jetzt schnell nach Hause bringen und dich saubermachen!" Ameron zog seinen Umhang von der Schulter und wickelte seine durchnässte Tochter sorgfältig darin ein, er hob sie auf seinen Arm und wandte sich schließlich an Corin. "Wir gehen jetzt, es war schön, dass ich mal wieder mit dir reden konnte!" Der Hauptmann  
schlug ihm lächelnd auf die Schulter: "Ich habe mich sehr über euren Besuch gefreut, kommt doch ruhig öfter!" – "Werden wir, aber du wirst doch auch bald wieder zu uns kommen, oder? Tabea würde sich bestimmt freuen! ?" Ameron grinste seinen Freund an. "Was, Ameron?" – " Pass auf deinen Kopf auf, dass du ihn nicht doch eines Tages verlierst!" Lachend bog Ameron mit Mariel auf dem Arm um die Ecke und machte sich mit ihr auf den Heimweg.  
"Du, Papa? Kann Onkel Corin wirklich den Kopf verlieren?" Mariel sah ein wenig ängstlich ihren Vater an. Ameron schüttelte lachend den Kopf: "Aber nein, Mäuschen, kann er nicht! Ich habe das nur gesagt, weil er so vergesslich ist!" Erleichtert lachte nun auch die Kleine.  
  
Immer wieder sah Tabea durch das Fenster. "Wo bleiben die Beiden nur?" flüsterte sie und konnte ihre Ungeduld kaum mehr zügeln. Die Frau hatte ein gutes Mittagessen zubereitet und alles vorbereitet, sie konnte es nicht mehr erwarten, ihrem Mann die Überraschung zu präsentieren.  
Als sie die Haustür hörte, begann sie zu lächeln. "Ameron, Mariel, kommt, das Essen ist schon fertig!" rief sie. "Wir kommen sofort!" vernahm sie Amerons Stimme und hörte, wie er sich mit seiner Tochter in ihr Zimmer zurückzog. Sie runzelte die Stirn und ging ihnen nach, irgendetwas hatten die Beiden gewiss wieder angestellt, das sie nicht merken sollte.

Typisch Ameron! Als sie das Kinderzimmer betrat, sah sie, wie ihr Mann seiner kleinen Tochter gerade ein frisches Kleid überzog und irgendetwas rasch hinter seinem Rücken versteckte, als er sie sah. "Tabea...wir kommen schon. Mariels Kleid ist nur ein wenig...hmm...fleckig geworden uns wir dachten uns, dass es dir gefällt, wenn sie bei Tisch hübsch zurechtgemacht ist." Stotterte der junge Mann und sah verlegen Tabea an. Sie schüttelte den Kopf: "Ja, das gefällt mir, aber du solltest Mariel auch das Gesicht waschen...und dein Hemd ist auch voller Schlamm!" mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging leise vor sich hin kichernd in die Küche zurück. Ameron war immer bemüht, sie nicht zu ärgern, er war wirklich süß...aber sie hatte den Schlamm auf den ersten Blick bemerkt.  
Als die beiden Verschwörer endlich bei Tisch saßen und das Mittagessen verputzt hatten, nahm Tabea ein kleines Päckchen in die Hand und legte es mitten auf den Tisch. "Oh ein Geschenk! Gehört das mir?" rief Mariel und bekam leuchtende Augen. Die junge Frau schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf: "Nein, mein Schatz! Diesmal ist es ein Geschenk für deinen Papa!" Ameron sah auf. "Für mich? Wie komme ich dazu, ich hab doch nicht einmal Geburtstag!" Tabea lächelte umso mehr, als er sein erstauntes Gesicht sah...wie würde erst schauen, wenn er es öffnen würde!  
"Nur so. Ich wollte dir einfach eine Freude machen, pack es aus!" sagte sie ungeduldig und schob es Ameron hin.

"Mach es auf, Papa! Ich will wissen, was da drinnen ist!" Mariel war ganz aufgeregt, sie liebte Überraschungen über alles, auch wenn sie nicht ihr galten.  
Ameron runzelte die Stirn und nahm dann das Päckchen in die Hand, es war ganz weich. Fragend sah er zu seiner Frau, die ihm aufmunternd zulächelte. Er löste die dünne Schnur und wickelte das Papier auf. Erstaunt hob er ein winziges Hemdchen hoch und sah Tabea ratlos an. "Was ist denn das?" Tabea verdrehte die Augen: "Nach was sieht es denn deiner Meinung nach aus?" – "Nach einem kleinen Hemd für..." er stockte. Für Babys...das war ein kleines Babyhemdchen! Sollte das am Ende gar heißen, dass..."Tabea! S...soll das...willst du d..damit sagen, dass...du und ich...wir...du..." Tabea musste lachen, als sie sein Gesicht sah und das Gestammel hörte: "Ja, Ameron! Wir bekommen ein Kind! Du wirst Vater!" Ameron klappte der Kiefer hinunter, damit hatte er bestimmt nicht gerechnet! Tabea war schwanger! Er wurde Vater...zum zweiten Mal schon! Er stand langsam auf und ging zu Tabea, die ihn strahlend ansah. "Ist das wirklich wahr?" brachte er atemlos hervor und sah ihr in die Augen. "Ja, Ameron, ich bin schwanger! Das war mit mir los, ich war heute in den Häusern der Heilung und..." Ameron umarmte Tabea stürmisch und drückte sie fest an sich: "Ein Kind... du bekommst ein Kind! Das ist ja wundervoll!" Übermütig drehte er sich mit seiner Frau im Kreis, er konnte sein Glück einfach nicht fassen.

Mariel saß am Tisch und sah ihrem Vater mit offenem Mund zu. Sie hatte ihn nie zuvor so ausgelassen gesehen, wie er jetzt im Moment war. Das Mädchen wusste nicht so recht, was die ganze Aufregung sollte...  
Als sich Ameron von Tabea endlich gelöst hatte, sah er sein Töchterchen an, das mit gerunzelter Stirn an ihrem Platz saß und nachzudenken schien. "Mariel, du wirst bald einen kleinen Bruder oder Schwester bekommen, ist das nicht toll?" fragte er und hob sie auf seine Arme. "Kann ich dann auch damit spielen?" Ameron musste lachen: "Ja, aber nicht sofort. Wenn es erst auf der Welt ist, ist es noch viel zu klein zum spielen! Aber ein wenig später kannst du dann mit ihm oder ihr spielen, versprochen! Außerdem", fügte er hinzu, als er sah, dass Mariel noch immer nicht ganz überzeugt war, " bist du dann eine große Schwester, die dem Kleinen alles zeigen muß!" Endlich begann das kleine Mädchen zu strahlen: "Wirklich? Ich werde dann eine große Schwester sein?" Lachend nickte Ameron und stellte Mariel wieder auf den Boden, wo sie dann jubelnd zu Tabea rannte. "Ich werde eine große Schwester!" rief sie und sprang ihr in die Arme.


	5. Ein Picknick im Grünen

_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an Mittelerde und seinen Geschöpfen gehört Ilúvatar... ach ne, Tolkien und seinen Erben ;o) _

_Nur für den Rest sind wir, die Autoren, sprich Magic Dragon und Lilthanor verantwortlich. Wir erklären auch, dass wir kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte verdienen... **seufz**_

_Sarah: Oh, dir gefällt Darin? g Na mal sehen was wir für dich tun können, aber bei Corin können wir dir auch sofort weiterhelfen! Der junge Mann wird noch öfter seine Auftritte in der Geschichte haben, soviel kann ich dir schon verraten ;o)_

_Jaha, Ameron freut sich sehr über seinen Nachwuchs, endlich wird er hautnah miterleben können, was es bedeutet, Vater zu werden. _

* * *

5. Ein Picknick im Grünen

Corin stand nervös vor dem kleinen Häuschen und wusste nicht so Recht, was er hier eigentlich tat. Unentschlossen starrte er auf den Blumenstrauß in seinen Händen. Was, wenn sich Ameron geirrt hat und Merina gar nichts von ihm wissen wollte? Er würde sich zu Tode blamieren! Corin sah wieder zur Haustür. Aber vielleicht hatte Ameron doch Recht...   
"Soll ich es wirklich wagen, Jago?" Der Hund saß neben seinem Herrn und wedelte mit dem Schwanz, was Corin als Aufforderung auffasste. "Gut, aber auf deine Verantwortung, Junge."

Der junge Hauptmann straffte seine Schultern, als er endlich den Entschluss getroffen hatte und einen Schritt auf das Haus zutrat. Wenn er es jetzt nicht versuchte, würde er niemals den Mut finden, dass wusste der rothaarige Mann genau. Mit zitternder Hand klopfte er gegen das Holz der Türe und versteckte den Strauß, den er gerade noch aufgeregt in seinen Händen gedreht hatte, hinter seinem Rücken. Das Herz schlug Corin bis zum Hals, als die junge Frau ihm öffnete. "Hauptmann Corin...das ist aber eine nette Überraschung!"   
Merina lächelte ihm freundlich zu, als sie ihn erkannte. Die Beiden waren etwa gleich alt und lebten in der gleichen Straße. Schon oft waren sie sich begegnet und die junge Frau konnte nicht abstreiten, dass sie den jungen Hauptmann attraktiv und sympathisch fand.

Corin räusperte sich verlegen und fühlte, wie er rot wurde: "Frau Merina...i...ich kam zufällig hier vorbei und...und dachte mir..." verzweifelt suchte der junge Mann nach den richtigen Worten, " Ich habe hier etwas für euch!" platzte er schließlich heraus und hielt der Frau mit den goldblonden Haaren die Blumen entgegen.   
Merina war sprachlos. Sie wusste im ersten Moment nicht wirklich, was sie dazu sagen sollte, sie freute sich so sehr, dass er es endlich gewagt hatte, sie anzusprechen. Schon lange hatte Merina seine verliebten Blicke bemerkt und gehofft, dass er den ersten Schritt tun würde...   
Die junge Frau sah auf den Blumenstrauß in seiner Hand und hatte Mühe, nicht loszukichern. "Die...die Blumen sind wirklich sehr schön, aber...äh...ihr solltet sie vielleicht umdrehen, Hauptmann" sagte sie mit leiser Stimme und sah ihn leise lächelnd an. Corin zuckte leicht zusammen und sah auf seine Hände. "Oh...wie dumm von mir...ihr habt Recht, von der anderen Seite sehen sie besser aus..." Er verfluchte seine Tollpatschigkeit innerlich, warum musste er sich immer so blamieren? Normalerweise hätte er jetzt darüber gelacht und einen Scherz über sich gemacht, aber er brachte keinen Laut hervor. Corin drehte den Strauß um und drückte ihn Merina in die Hände. "E...es tut mir leid...ich muss wieder...die Pflicht ruft, ihr versteht...? Einen schönen Tag noch!" Eilig wandte er sich zum Gehen und wäre beinahe über die kleine Stufe gefallen, auf der er gestanden hatte. "Ups...t..tut mir leid..." stotterte er verschämt und hastete davon.   
Merina sah ihm lange nach, auf ihrem Gesicht hatte sich ein strahlendes Lächeln gezaubert. Sie mochte seine chaotische Art sehr. Ihre blauen Augen funkelten vor Freude, als sie den Blumenstrauß in ihren Armen betrachtete und versonnen daran roch. Hauptmann Corin schien sie zu mögen...

"Was haltet ihr von einem Picknick zur Feier des Tages?" fragte Ameron und Mariel begann sofort laut jauchzend um ihn herumzuhüpfen. "Ein Picknick, hurra!" Tabea nickte lachend. "Das ist eine gute Idee, ich packe rasch den Korb, dann könnten wir los!" Die junge Frau hatte schnell jede Menge guter Sachen in den großen Korb gepackt, Mariel hatte ihre Puppe geholt und wartete ungeduldig, dass es losging.   
Ameron hatte soeben den vollen Korb genommen und die kleine Familie wollte gerade das Haus verlassen, als es klopfte. Stirnrunzelnd stellte der Mann den Korb auf den Tisch und öffnete.   
"Corin! Das ist ja eine freudige Überraschung! Was..." Ameron stockte, als er seinem Freund ins Gesicht sah. Der rothaarige Mann sah völlig am Boden zerstört aus. "Was ist passiert? Komm herein und setz dich erst mal." Corin nickte und folgte Ameron in die Küche, wo er sich auf einen der Stühle setzte. "Onkel Corin!" Mariel sprang zu ihm und umarmte ihren großen Freund stürmisch. "Jago!" auch der kleine Hund wurde freudig begrüßt und umarmt. "Mariel, geh doch mit Jago in den Garten, er freut sich bestimmt, wenn du ihm ein Stöckchen wirfst!" sagte Ameron und sah lächelnd, wie seine kleine Tochter jauchzend mit dem Hund ins Freie lief.

"Hallo Corin, du hast dich schon lange nicht mehr bei uns blicken lassen!" begrüßte ihn Tabea. Der junge Mann grinste sie an: "Ich weiß. Aber wie machst du das, dass du jedes Mal, wenn ich dich sehe, schöner wirst?" Tabea errötete leicht, musste aber lachen. Ameron stieß seinem Freund den Ellbogen in die Seite. "Ich hoffe doch, dass du nicht vergisst, dass Tabea meine Frau ist!" knurrte er gespielt wütend. Aber er konnte nicht ernst bleiben und musste schließlich lachen. "Natürlich, wie könnte ich das je vergessen!" grinste Corin. "Außerdem habe ich schon mein Herz verloren...an Merina!" Bei ihrem Namen begann der rothaarige Hauptmann verträumt zu lächeln.

Ameron und Tabea sahen sich lächelnd an, es war nicht zu übersehen, was ihr Freund für das Mädchen empfand.   
"Heute habe ich meinen ganzen Mut zusammengenommen und ihr Blumen gebracht..." – "Ja? Das ist ja wundervoll!" freute sich Ameron, aber Corin schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, eine Katastrophe...ich habe so ziemlich alles falsch gemacht, was man nur falsch machen kann!" gab er junge Mann deprimiert zurück. Tabea runzelte die Stirn und sah ihren Mann an, der sie achselzuckend ansah. Aber noch ehe einer der Beiden etwas sagen konnte, stürmte Mariel mit Jago in den Raum. "Papa, wann gehen wir endlich? Darf Jago mit, er würde so gerne auch beim Picknick dabeisein! Bitte!" Die Kleine plapperte wie ein Wasserfall. Corin sah auf: "Oje, ihr wolltet einen Ausflug machen und ich belästige euch mit meinen Problemen! Ich werde sofort verschwinden..." Er stand auf, doch Ameron hielt seinen Freund zurück. "Komm doch mit zum Picknick, Tabea hat genug Essen für eine ganze Kompanie eingepackt! Wir würden uns sehr freuen, außerdem," er zwinkerte Mariel zu, "möchte doch Jago auch so gerne mit zum Picknick!"   
Corin sah seine Freunde an: "Und ich störe euch bestimmt nicht?" Mariel juchzte vor Freude: "Onkel Corin und Jago kommen mit! Das wird lustig werden!" Ameron schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, du bist einer unserer besten Freunde, außerdem haben wir etwas zu feiern!" Der junge Hauptmann legte den Kopf schief: "Feiern? Was denn?" Ameron begann breit zu grinsen und legte seinen Arm um Tabeas Schultern. "Wir bekommen ein Kind!"

Corin riss seine dunkelblauen Augen auf und starrte die Beiden kurz mit offenem Mund an. "Das ist wahrlich ein Grund zu feiern! Ich freue mich so mit euch!" rief er freudig aus und umarmte Ameron und Tabea stürmisch. "Ein Kind! Das ist ja wunderbar! Ihr seid zu beneiden!"   
Mariel zupfte an seiner Jacke und sah grinsend zu ihrem großen Freund hoch: "Ich werde bald eine große Schwester sein, ist das nicht toll?" Er hob sie hoch und drehte sich mit ihr einmal im Kreis: "Und ob das toll ist, Prinzessin! Freust du dich schon darauf?" Eifrig nickte das kleine Mädchen und lachte, sie liebte es, von ihm herumgewirbelt zu werden.

Endlich hatten sie die Wiese auf dem kleinen Hügel erreicht. Ameron trug den prallgefüllten Korb und hatte Tabea liebevoll an die Hand genommen, während Corin Mariel auf seinen Schultern trug und sie immer wieder zum Lachen und Kreischen brachte, indem er wie ein wildes Pferd herumsprang. Der kleine Hund lief schwanzwedelnd um sie herum und stöberte immer wieder nach kleinen Tieren in der Erde.

Ameron hatte bereits die Decke ausgebreitet und hatte sich gesetzt, Tabea hatte sich hingelegt und ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß gebettet. Verträumt sah der junge Mann auf seine Frau und lächelte sie verliebt an. "Ich liebe dich so sehr, Tabea." Sie zeigte ihr strahlendstes Lächeln und seufzte leise: "Ich liebe dich auch, Ameron...ich bin so glücklich!" Dann wurde sie ernst. "Was ist mit dir, Ameron? Wie fühlst du dich?" – "Als ob ich die Welt umarmen möchte...ich bin so glücklich...ich werde wieder Vater!" sagte er und sein Gesicht spiegelte die Freude über den zu erwartenden Nachwuchs nur zu deutlich wieder. Aber Tabea schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, das meine ich nicht."

Amerons strahlendes Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich, als er sie verstanden hatte. Sie meinte den Schaden, den seine Seele durch Kandor erlitten hatte...Der Mann ging in sich, er fühlte den Schmerz noch immer, tief drinnen. Noch immer hörte er die grausame Stimme seines Peinigers, der ihn fast zu Tode gequält hatte, hörte das Knallen der Peitsche, fühlte die Schmerzen, die er ihm zugefügt hatte. Die Angst, die sein Blut gefrieren ließ und das Denken beherrschen konnte...an manchen Tagen verblassten die Erinnerungen ein wenig, aber nur allzu oft war es ihm, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben. Ameron hatte noch immer ein äußerst ungutes Gefühl, wenn er in einen Wald ging, Menschenansammlungen konnten ihm immer noch den Schweiß auf die Stirn treiben und das Herz rasen lassen. Es war zwar längst nicht mehr so schlimm wie zuvor, die letzten Monate, die er im Kreise der Menschen verbrachte, die er liebte und denen er vertraute, hatten sehr geholfen, aber es war noch lange nicht so wie vor diesen Erlebnissen. Die Alpträume suchten Ameron noch immer Nacht für Nacht heim und raubten ihm den Schlaf und alleine der Anblick des Bogens, der an der Wand lehnte, ließ ihn eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen...

Der junge Mann blinzelte und sah auf Tabea hinab, die ihn stirnrunzelnd musterte. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass er mit den Gedanken weit weg war, es war nichts Neues für sie, ihn so zu sehen, es geschah oft. Ameron versuchte, seine wahren Gefühle zu verbergen und lächelte sie an: "Es geht mir gut, ich denke kaum noch daran." Tabea verzog den Mund: "Du konntest noch nie gut lügen, Ameron." Sagte sie und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange. Wenn er doch nur einmal darüber sprechen würde...

Corin kam keuchend zu Ameron und Tabea und ließ sich nach Luft schnappend auf die Decke fallen. "Deine Tochter bringt mich noch um!" lachte er und richtete sich mühsam auf die Ellbogen auf, als er wieder genug Luft bekam. "Selber Schuld, du solltest wissen, dass Kinder schlimmer als Orks sein können!" lachte Ameron und reichte seinem Freund einen Becher Saft, den er dankbar annahm. So saßen die drei Erwachsenen eine Weile schweigend da und beobachteten Mariel, die übermütig mit Jago durchs Gras tobte. "Sie ist so niedlich!" stellte der rothaarige Mann fest und grinste, als die Kleine mit dem Hund um ein Stöckchen kämpfte.   
"Ich werde mir ein wenig die Beine vertreten gehen", sagte Tabea und erhob sich. Ameron sah sie besorgt an: "Ist alles in Ordnung? Geht es dir gut?" Die Frau lachte: "Ja, mir geht es gut, ich will nur ein wenig herumlaufen und ein paar Blumen für zuhause pflücken!" Erleichtert nickte der junge Mann und sah ihr verträumt nach.

"Ich beneide dich um deine Familie, Ameron." Seufzte Corin und sah seinen Freund an. "Ja, ich bin ein Glückspilz, ich habe alles, was sich ein Mann nur wünschen kann, aber..." Amerons Stimme wurde traurig, "manchmal fühle ich mich so leer...als würde ein Teil von mir fehlen. Verstehst du das?"

Corin nickte: Ich glaube, ich weiß was dir fehlt. Eine Aufgabe...komm doch wieder zurück zu den Leibwächtern! Du gehörst zu uns...Hauptmann!" Ameron sah seinen Freund erschrocken an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf: "Nein, ich kann kein Leibwächter mehr sein, nicht nach alldem, was geschehen ist. DU bist Hauptmann der Leibwache, mein Nachfolger!" – "Nein, Ameron! Ich bin dein Stellvertreter, mehr nicht. Ich warte auf den Tag, an dem du zurückkommst und deinen rechtmäßigen Platz wieder einnehmen wirst!" antwortete Corin mit Nachdruck in seiner Stimme. Der junge Mann sah seinen Freund lächelnd an: "Ameron, ich kenne dich seit dem Tag, an dem ich in die Leibgarde aufgenommen wurde! Du warst immer ein Vorbild für mich, weil du deine Aufgaben mit einer Hingabe und Liebe ausgeführt hast, die man selten findet! Schon damals hatte ich sofort erkannt, dass es deine Bestimmung ist, Menschen zu schützen und ihnen zu helfen! Als Hauptmann warst du unschlagbar, du hast es immer wieder geschafft, aus deinen Männern alles herauszuholen, ohne sie zu unterwerfen! Wir alle waren zutiefst bestürzt, als du so verändert wiedergekommen warst und wir hörten, dass du zurückgetreten bist..."   
Ameron nagte an seiner Unterlippe. War es das, was ihm fehlte? Leibwächter zu sein? Er seufzte und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf: "Corin, versteh mich doch! Ich kann es nicht! Wie kann ich den König und seine Familie schützen, wenn ich meine Ängste und Gedanken nicht unter Kontrolle habe? Nein, mein Freund, die Zeit ist vorbei."

Seufzend schüttelte Corin den Kopf. Immer wieder versuchte er Ameron dazu zu bewegen, seinen Platz bei der Leibgarde wieder einzunehmen, aber es war immer die gleiche Antwort. Aber der junge Mann hatte bemerkt, dass Ameron nachzudenken begann, es schien ihm ein gutes Zeichen zu sein.

Als die Sonne sich dem Horizont zuwandte, packten Ameron und Tabea alles wieder in den Korb, Corin nahm Mariel, die mittlerweile schon sehr müde war, auf den Arm und langsam gingen sie zurück nach Minas Tirith. Die ersten Sterne standen bereits am Himmel, als sie zuhause ankamen, Corin ließ es sich nicht nehmen, das kleine Mädchen, das in seinen Armen fest eingeschlafen war, in ihr Bett zu legen. Lächelnd strich er noch über ihr schwarzes Haar und schlich sich dann aus dem Kinderzimmer.

"Danke für den schönen Nachmittag!" Ameron hatte Corin noch an die Tür begleitet und nickte ihm lächelnd zu. "Es war schön, dass du mitgekommen bist, mein Freund. Und Kopf hoch wegen Merina, ich denke nicht, dass sie dir böse ist wegen des Missgeschicks heute! Sie mag dich, dafür lege ich meine Hand ins Feuer, Corin." Der rothaarige Mann sah seinen Freund skeptisch an, er hatte Ameron erzählt, was vorgefallen war. "Wenn du nur Recht behalten würdest! Sie ist meine Traumfrau, das war sie schon, seit sie in die Strasse gezogen ist." Corin pfiff leise seinem Hund: "Gute Nacht, Ameron! Gib Tabea und Mariel einen Kuss von mir!" sagte er grinsend und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

"Gute Nacht, Corin!" antwortete Ameron und ging ins Haus.

"Schläft sie?" flüsterte er leise und beobachtete lächelnd, wie Tabea Mariel umzog und die Decke über sie breitete. "Wie ein Stein. Sie ist völlig erschöpft!" gab die Frau zur Antwort und gab dem kleinen Mädchen noch einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Ameron beugte sich ebenfalls über sein Töchterchen und küsste sie vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu wecken. Leise brummend runzelte Mariel die Stirn und steckte ihren Daumen in den Mund, wachte aber nicht auf. Auf leisen Sohlen schlichen sich die Beiden aus dem Raum und gingen ebenfalls zu Bett. Tabea kuschelte sich eng an Ameron, der einen Arm um sie gelegt hatte und sah seine Frau verliebt an. "Was denkst du, wird es werden?" fragte er unvermittelt und Tabea sah ihn lächelnd an. "Ich weiß es nicht..." flüsterte sie und schloss zufrieden die Augen. Der Mann dachte noch einige Zeit über den vergangenen Tag nach, ehe auch er die Augen schloss und langsam einschlief.


	6. Aragorn´s Entschluss

_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an Mittelerde und seinen Geschöpfen gehört Ilúvatar... ach ne, Tolkien und seinen Erben ;o) _

_Nur für den Rest sind wir, die Autoren, sprich Magic Dragon und Lilthanor verantwortlich. Wir erklären auch, dass wir kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte verdienen... **seufz**_

* * *

DAS GRAUEN IM DÜSTERWALD

6. Aragorn´s Entschluss

Aragorn überflog noch einmal kurz den Brief, den er gerade verfasst hatte und nickte schließlich. Seufzend verschloss er ihn und drückte sein königliches Siegel darauf, ehe er das Schriftstück dem Boten gab, der bereits seit einiger Zeit völlig reglos und mit unbewegter Miene vor ihm stand.   
"Bitte richtet König Thranduil und Prinz Legolas mein tiefstes Mitgefühl über den Tod so vieler guter Elben aus. Meine Männer und ich werden morgen früh aufbrechen." Der Bote aus dem Düsterwald verneigte sich leicht. "Ich werde eurer Bitte umgehend nachkommen, eure Majestät!" Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung drehte sich der Elb um und verschwand nahezu lautlos durch die Tür.   
Aragorn rief einen der Bediensteten und ließ nach Hauptmann Corin schicken.

Der König von Gondor schloss einen Moment die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. Was Legolas in dem Brief mitgeteilt hatte, beunruhigte ihn sehr. Was konnte es mit den Zerstörungen und dem Verschwinden der Elben bloss auf sich haben? Was kann so mächtig sein, dass er scheinbar mühelos Pferde durch die Luft zu schleudern vermag?   
Ein sachtes Klopfen riss Aragorn aus seinen Gedanken, er öffnete die Augen und sah, dass sein Sohn den Kopf durch die Tür gesteckt hatte. "Bist du beschäftigt, Papa?" Ein Kopfschütteln ließ den Jungen grinsen und er trat in den Raum. "Was gibt es, Eldarion?" fragte Aragorn und lächelte seinen Jungen an. Es war unschwer zu erkennen, was sein Sohn gerade getan hatte, die Unterarmschoner und der Köcher mit den Pfeilen auf seinem Rücken verrieten seinem Vater, dass Eldarion vom Unterricht in Bogenschießen kam.

Eldarion hielt einen kunstvoll gefertigten Bogen in seinen Händen, ein Geschenk von Legolas zu seinem fünfzehnten Geburtstag, den er vor wenigen Wochen erst gefeiert hatte.   
"Mein Lehrer meinte, ich bin schon sehr gut geworden." Sagte der Prinz stolz. "Meinst du, dass Ameron nicht weiter unterrichten könnte? Er beherrscht den Bogen bestimmt genau so gut, wie Onkel Legolas, und er hat es mir doch einmal versprochen."   
Aragorn stand auf und legte seinem Sohn den Arm um die Schultern, ihm fiel wieder einmal auf, wie groß der Junge in letzter Zeit geworden war. Die Beiden setzten sich auf eine Bank und Aragorn seufzte leise. "Eldarion, ich weiß, dass Ameron der beste Bogenschütze in Minas Tirith ist, und er wäre bestimmt ein guter Lehrer, wenn..." Aragorn dachte kurz nach, dachte daran, was sein junger Freund hatte ertragen müssen, damals im Wald. "Du erinnerst dich doch bestimmt, wie Ameron reagiert hatte, als er dir einen Schuss zeigen sollte, oder?" Der Junge nickte. "Ja, er begann furchtbar zu zittern und lief dann davon. Es ist wegen der Sache im Wald, habe ich Recht?" Eldarion wusste nicht viel davon, nur dass Ameron von Männern gefangen worden war und es ihm sehr schlecht ergangen ist. Der Prinz hatte sehr wohl gemerkt, dass sich der Mann verändert hatte.

"Ja, Eldarion. Ameron kann dir im Moment nicht helfen, die Waffen besser zu beherrschen, er muss erst seine Furcht besiegen und die schrecklichen Erinnerungen verarbeiten. Habe Geduld mit ihm, er bemüht sich und eines Tages wird Ameron wieder soweit sein, dass er dir all sein Können und Wissen übermitteln kann!" Aragorn strich seinem Sohn liebevoll über den Kopf. "Ameron hat seine Versprechen noch immer eingehalten, aber gib ihm bitte Zeit." Eldarion sah seinen Vater an und nickte. "Natürlich, wenn ich ihm doch nur dabei helfen könnte, dass es ihm bald wieder gut geht." – "Im Moment würdest du Ameron sehr helfen, wenn du ihn zu nichts drängst, mehr kannst du nicht tun." Der junge Prinz stand auf und lächelte seinem Vater zu: "Ich werde Geduld haben, auch wenn es mir schwer fällt." Aragorn sah seinem Sohn nach, als er das Zimmer verließ. Der Junge wurde langsam erwachsen, das merkte er an seinem Verhalten. Dabei schien es ihm, dass es noch nicht lange her war, dass ihm die Hebamme seinen kleinen, schreienden Sohn das erste Mal in den Arm gelegt hatte...

Erneut riss ihn das Klopfen an der Türe aus seinen Gedanken: "Ja, bitte?" rief er und blickte abwartend auf. Als Aragorn sah, wer den Raum betrat, sprang er sofort freudestrahlend auf und eilte dem Besucher entgegen. "Ameron! Welch Freude, dich zu sehen. Du kommst viel zu selten, mein Freund!" Lachend tadelte er seinen jungen Freund und wollte ihm in erst umarmen, besann sich aber und hielt ihm nur die Hand hin. Aragorn wusste, dass Ameron davor zurückschreckte, Körperkontakt konnte Panik in dem jungen Mann auslösen. "Ich weiß, aber du könntest uns doch auch einmal besuchen, Tabea und Mariel vermissen dich bereits!" erwiderte Ameron lächelnd und nahm Aragorns Hand. "Aber ich bin gekommen, weil ich dir etwas erzählen muss!" Der junge Mann grinste den König an und freute sich, dass Aragorn ihn neugierig ansah. "Was ist es denn?" Ameron atmete tief durch: "Tabea ist schwanger! Wir bekommen ein Kind!" platzte es schließlich aus ihm heraus. "Was? Aber das ist ja wundervoll. Ich gratuliere euch aufs Herzlichste!" Aragorn sah das Glück in Amerons Augen strahlen, etwas, das er verloren geglaubt hatte.

Die beiden Männer setzten sich und Ameron erzählte von Tabea, Mariel und von dem ungeborenen Kind, obwohl es noch gar nicht sichtbar war, sprach Ameron davon, als ob es bereits da war. Und im Grunde war es das ja auch für den jungen Mann, auch wenn er nichts weiter davon merkte, als dass es Tabea jeden Morgen schlecht ging und sie ein wenig launisch geworden war.

Aragorn lauschte lächelnd den Ausführungen seines jungen Freundes, froh darüber, Ameron so fröhlich und ausgelassen zu erleben. Fast so wie früher! Dieser Gedanke schoss dem König in den Kopf und er hoffte inständig, dass der junge Mann wirklich wieder der werden würde, der er vor der Begegnung mit Kandor war.   
"Und was war bei dir so los in letzter Zeit?" fragte Ameron und sah Aragorn erwartungsvoll an. Der König wollte bereits von dem Brief berichten, den Legolas geschickt hatte, als es kurz an der Tür klopfte und ein Bediensteter eintrat. "Hauptmann Corin ist soeben eingetroffen!"

"Corin?" Ameron sah Aragorn fragend an. "Ich habe nach ihm schicken lassen, weil es etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen gibt" gab der König zur Antwort. Der junge Mann stand auf. "Dann sollte ich wohl besser gehen." – "Bitte bleib, Ameron! Es wäre mir sehr Recht, wenn du von dem Problem erfahren würdest!" Irritiert sah er Aragorn an, der ihn sanft am Arm zurückhielt. Achselzuckend setzte er sich wieder auf seinen Platz und sah zur Tür, wo gerade Hauptmann Corin eintrat. "Eure Majestät, ihr habt mich rufen lassen?" Der rothaarige junge Mann verneigte sich leicht und sah gespannt auf den König. "Ja, Hauptmann, kommt näher und setzt euch." Aragorn deutete auf einen freien Platz neben Ameron. "Ameron, du bist auch hier?" Erst sah Corin fragend zu seinem Freund und dann zu König Elessar, aber dann erhellte sich seine Miene schlagartig. "Wurde ich gerufen, weil Ameron wieder Hauptmann wird?" fragte er freudig. Die Männer sahen ihn erstaunt an. "Nein, Corin. Ich habe dir doch gestern schon gesagt, dass ich das nicht kann!" antwortete Ameron ein wenig verstört. "Nein Hauptmann, es geht um etwas anderes. Ich wollte nur gerne, dass er auch davon erfährt." Aragorn musste lächeln, als er Corins zerknirschtes Gesicht sah, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein. Er wusste, dass die beiden jungen Männer die besten Freunde waren.

"Ich habe heute einen Brief von Prinz Legolas aus dem Düsterwald erhalten, in dem er mich um meine Unterstützung bei der Aufklärung einiger äußerst eigenartiger Vorkommnisse bittet. Ich werde euch Beiden vorlesen, was er schreibt, vielleicht findet einer von euch eine Erklärung dafür!" Aragorn hatte den Brief in die Hand genommen und las den beiden gespannt lauschenden Männern den Bericht des Elben vor. Als er geendet hatte, sah der König erwartungsvoll in die Gesichter Ameron und Corins, die angestrengt nachzugrübeln schienen.   
"Es muss irgendetwas Riesiges sein, das ist klar...wenn es ein Pferd durch die Luft schleudern kann" überlegte Ameron laut. "Und es muss bösartig sein, nachdem die Elben Blutspuren gefunden haben, muss es die Vermissten getötet haben!" Corin nagte an der Unterlippe, er hatte keine Ahnung, was dieses "Es" sein konnte, nicht die leiseste Ahnung! Aber Ameron ging es nicht besser, er hatte zwar schon einiges erlebt, aber nichts von diesen Berichten kam ihm in irgend einer Weise bekannt vor. "Raubtiere können es nicht gewesen sein, sie würden ein Blutbad an der Stelle verursachen, an dem sie die Beute gestellt haben, außerdem hat kein Bär, Wolf oder Warg die Kraft, derartige Verwüstungen in einem Wald anzurichten!" Ameron kannte das Verhalten der heimischen Raubtiere genau, war er doch in einem Wald aufgewachsen und hatte oft mit ihnen zu tun gehabt. Der junge Mann wusste auch, dass jedes Tier seinen Spuren Beachtung schenken und dafür sorgen würde, dass sie nicht zu sehen wären!" Aragorn nickte langsam. "Du hast Recht, Ameron, das kann kein Raubtier getan haben. Aber was wäre denn noch stark genug, solche Verwüstungen zu verursachen?"

Ratloses Schulterzucken der beiden jungen Männer zeigte Aragorn, dass sie genauso wenig wussten, wie er selbst.   
"Wie dem auch sei, ich habe Legolas auf jeden Fall unsere Hilfe zugesichert und habe vor, dass ich morgen mit einigen Leibwächtern aufbrechen werde! Hauptmann Corin, ich wünsche, dass ihr die fähigsten Männer auswählt, die dann unter eurer Führung mich begleiten werden! Geht das in Ordnung?" Der rothaarige Mann nickte rasch: "Natürlich, eure Majestät! Ich werde mich umgehend darum kümmern!" Hastig stand er auf, verneigte sich noch einmal kurz vor seinem König und nach einem kurzen Gruß an Ameron verschwand er, um alles in die Wege zu leiten.

Ameron sah ihm stirnrunzelnd nach, irgendwie kam er sich ein wenig unnütz vor im Moment. Früher wäre das seine Aufgabe gewesen, die Leute zusammentrommeln und den König zu beschützen...Sein Freund Legolas steckte offenbar in Schwierigkeiten..."   
"Ameron?" Aragorn sah besorgt den abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck seines jungen Freundes. Er konnte sich denken, woran es lag. "Komm doch mit, es wäre mir eine große Erleichterung, dich an meiner Seite..." – "Nein Aragorn! I...ich kann das nicht...nicht mehr..." Ameron war aufgestanden und sah seinen Freund erschrocken an. Aragorn hob beschwichtigend die Arme: "Ruhig Blut, mein Freund! Du musst nicht mit, wenn du das nicht willst! Ich dachte nur, dass es dich vielleicht interessieren würde!" Der junge Mann sah Aragorn gehetzt an: "Nein...doch...i...ich weiß es nicht! Bitte entschuldige mich!"   
Der König sah Ameron irritiert nach, der fast aus dem Raum lief. Mit einem solchen Verhalten hatte er bestimmt nicht gerechnet, aber es zeigte ihm nur allzu deutlich, dass Ameron noch weit davon entfernt war, ein für ihn normales Leben führen zu können!

Tabea hörte die Eingangstür zuschlagen und kurz darauf die Tür zum Schlafzimmer. Verwirrt sah sie nach und fand Ameron auf dem Bett liegen, den Blick starr an die Decke gerichtet.   
"Ameron, was ist mit dir?" fragte die junge Frau vorsichtig und setzte sich neben ihren Mann. Sie beobachtete ihn eingehend, er wirkte völlig angespannt und in seinen Augen sah sie die Verzweiflung, die ihn wieder ergriffen hatte. "Ameron, ist etwas geschehen, sag doch etwas." Tabea hatte ihre Hand auf die Amerons gelegt und nach einer schier endlosen Zeit wandte er leicht den Kopf und sah sie verstört an. "Ich bin ein Narr" flüsterte er kaum hörbar. Die junge Frau runzelte die Stirn, sie hatte keine Ahnung, was er damit meinen konnte. Ameron bemerkte ihren ratlosen Blick und erzählte ihr von dem Vorfall in Aragorns Arbeitszimmer. "Du bist bestimmt kein Narr, Ameron!" sagte Tabea und strich ihrem Mann zärtlich durchs Haar. "Es ist noch nicht an der Zeit, dass du dich in neue Abenteuer und Gefahren stürzt, und du weißt es. Es ist sogar eine sehr weise Entscheidung gewesen, dich zu nichts drängen zu lassen!" – "Aber was, wenn sie mich dort brauchen, Tabea? Aragorn und Corin sind meine besten Freunde, ich sollte ihnen beistehen, nicht einfach davonlaufen." Gab er mit trauriger Stimme zurück und setzte sich auf. Seufzend lehnte er seinen Kopf an Tabeas Schulter und sie streichelte ihm tröstend über seinen Rücken. "Die Beiden können sehr gut auf sich selbst achten, das weißt du. Und Aragorn weiß, dass du noch nicht zu so etwas bereit bist, er versteht es, glaube mir." Langsam nickte Ameron und hob den Kopf. Liebevoll sah er sie an: "Du hast Recht. Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun, meine geliebte Tabea?" – "Wahrscheinlich verhungern! Komm essen, mein geliebter Narr!" lachte sie und zog ihn aus dem Bett. Lächelnd ließ er es sich gefallen, dass sie ihn in die Küche führte und setzte sich an den Tisch.

"Wo steckt Mariel?" fragte Ameron stirnrunzelnd. Jetzt erst fiel ihm auf, dass er das kleine Mädchen nirgends hören konnte. "Sie steckt im Garten. Da hat sie sich unter einem Busch eine kleine Höhle gebaut und spielt da." Antwortete Tabea. "Ich werde sie holen!" sagte Ameron und stand auf. Langsam ging er durch den Garten und lauschte gespannt. Seine scharfen Ohren vernahmen bald das Geplapper einer dünnen Kinderstimme. Leise schlich er sich näher und hockte sich neben dem Gebüsch nieder. Unter dem Blätterwerk saß Mariel auf einer Decke und spielte konzentriert mit ihrer Puppe und einem Stofftier. Dabei plapperte sie unaufhaltsam vor sich hin. Ameron hätte ihr stundenlang zusehen können, aber Tabea wartete bereits mit dem Mittagessen auf die Beiden, so ließ sich der junge Mann auf alle Viere nieder und begann leise zu knurren. Erschrocken fuhr das Mädchen hoch und lachte, als sie ihren Vater so sah. "Papa! Du hast mich erschreckt!" Ameron bemühte sich eine grimmige Miene zu machen und brummte: "Papa? Den habe ich gerade gefressen! Nun hab ich Lust auf hübsche Mädchen!" Ameron richtete sich wie ein Bär auf und packte das kreischende Kind. Lachend balgten Vater und Tochter durchs Gras, bis sie vom Haus Tabea rufen hörten: "Kommt essen! Es wird gleich kalt werden!" Ameron sah auf: "Wir sollten besser gehorchen, sonst bekommen wir Ärger!" Er ließ es zu, dass Mariel auf seinen Rücken sprang und ging rasch ins Haus, wo sie bereits erwartet wurden.   
Lächelnd sah die junge Frau, dass sich Ameron wieder beruhigt hatte und mit der kleinen Mariel spielte, sie war aufrichtig froh, dass das Mädchen hier war. Durch ihre unbeschwerte Art schaffte die Kleine etwas, dass sonst niemand vermochte... sie vertrieb die dunklen Gedanken bei Ameron.

"Du hast mich rufen lassen, Aragorn?" Faramir sah ihn fragend an. "Der Bote hat etwas von äußerst wichtig und dringend gesagt, was ist los?" der Statthalter Gondors hatte es sich in einem Stuhl bequem gemacht und wartete gespannt auf eine Antwort.   
"Danke, dass du so schnell kommen konntest, mein Freund. Es ist in der Tat etwas äußerst wichtiges, du musst mich einige Zeit hier in Gondor vertreten." Aragorn berichtete Faramir von den Vorkommnissen im Düsterwald und dem Brief, in dem Legolas um Hilfe bat. Schweigend hörte der Truchsess zu und nickte schließlich. "Natürlich werde ich die Regierungsgeschäfte während deiner Abwesenheit übernehmen, keine Frage. Aber wenn du es wünschst, kann ich auch mit in den Düsterwald kommen." Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, ich habe einige sehr gute Männer an meiner Seite, außerdem werden wir mit den Elben zusammenarbeiten. Ich würde dich hier in Gondor dringender brauchen. Arwen ist zur Zeit in Lorien bei Celeborn zu Gast und es wäre mir sehr lieb, wenn du und Eowyn auch auf Eldarion ein Auge werft."   
Faramir nickte: "Gut, ich bleibe hier und hüte Haus und Kind!" scherzte er und grinste seinen Freund an. "Wann geht es los?" – "Morgen früh werde ich mit einem Teil der Leibwache aufbrechen!" gab Aragorn zur Antwort.

"Onkel Faramir!" Eldarion war gerade zur Tür hereingekommen, man konnte ihm die Freude ansehen. Der Junge mochte den Truchsess sehr.   
"Eldarion! Bist du es wirklich?" rief Faramir erstaunt aus und musterte den Prinz eingehend. "Du bist gewachsen!" Eldarion grinste: "Ja, Onkel Faramir, und ich lerne gerade mit dem Bogen umzugehen!"   
Beeindruckt nickte der Statthalter und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Das musst du mir unbedingt zeigen! Ich werde eine Zeit hier in Minas Tirith bleiben, da musst du mir deine Künste vorführen!"   
Freudig nickte der junge Prinz und ging wieder, nun wollte er weiterüben, damit er sich nicht vor Faramir blamieren würde!   
Aragorn schüttelte lachend den Kopf und begann seinen Freund genaue Instruktionen und Informationen zu geben, die vonnöten werden würden in den nächsten Wochen, in dem er unterwegs sein würde...

"Mariel, du solltest längst im Bett liegen und schlafen!" tadelte Tabea das Mädchen, das mit langem Gesicht zu ihr hochsah. "Aber Tipi ist noch gar nicht müde!" piepste sie und hielt der jungen Frau ihre Puppe entgegen. "Und ob Tipi müde ist...sieh sie dir an, ihr fallen ja schon die Augen zu!" versuchte Tabea die Kleine zu überzeugen. "Nein, Tipi will aufbleiben und auf Papa warten!" behauptete Mariel mit überzeugtem Gesicht und sah die junge Frau ernst an. "Papa ist im Stall, Perian füttern und ihr frisches Stroh zum Schlafen zu bringen. Er kommt dann und gibt dir einen Gute- Nacht- Kuss! Aber du musst jetzt ins Bett!" Tabeas Geduld wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt, Mariel konnte furchtbar stur sein! Aber noch ehe das Mädchen was sagen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. Tabea seufzte und öffnete. "Corin! Was führt dich hierher?" rief sie freudig und ließ den jungen Mann ins Haus. "Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir Ameron gesagt hat, aber ich werde morgen mit König Elessar und einigen meiner Männer in den Düsterwald reiten. Könntet ihr während dieser Zeit euch um Jago kümmern? Meine Eltern haben selber einen Hund, der sich aber leider nicht mit ihm vertragen will!" Corin sah sie fragend an. Die junge Frau nickte langsam: "Ich muss zwar noch Ameron fragen, was er davon hält, aber ich denke nicht, dass er etwas dagegen hätte. Mariel wird in jedem Fall begeistert sein, wenn sie das hört!"

"Hallo Corin!" Amerons Stimme ließ die Beiden herumfahren. "Ameron! Gut, dass du hier bist, ich möchte dich um etwas bitten!" Corin lächelte seinen Freund an.   
"Wenn du mich überreden willst, mit euch zu kommen, dann war der Weg sinnlos, Corin." Sagte der junge Mann und sah seinen rothaarigen Freund misstrauisch an. Dieser hob beschwichtigend die Arme: "Nein, überhaupt nicht! Ich wollte euch nur bitten, Jago zu euch zu nehmen, bis ich wiederkomme!"   
Ameron musterte einen Moment aufmerksam den jungen Hauptmann, dann entspannte er sich wieder und begann zu traurig zu lächeln: "Verzeih mir mein Misstrauen, Corin. Aber ich dachte, du wolltest mich genau wie Aragorn zu etwas überreden, zu dem ich nicht mehr in der Lage bin...Aber wir werden uns um deinen Hund kümmern, keine Sorge. Mariel wird bestimmt ganz aus dem Häuschen sein, wenn sie..."   
In diesem Moment sauste ein kleiner Wirbelwind in seinem Nachthemdchen in den Raum und sprang jubelnd an Ameron hoch. "Jago bleibt bei uns, ist das wahr? Oh ich freue mich so sehr!" Dann lief Mariel zu dem Hund und drückte ihn übermütig an ihr Herz. "Du wirst bei uns wohnen, Jago! Ist das nicht toll? Wir werden den ganzen Tag miteinander spielen können!" Der kleine Hund ließ sich diese Behandlung schwanzwedelnd gefallen und leckte freudig über die Wange seiner kleinen Freundin.

"Na, dann ist ja alles klar! Die Beiden scheinen sich ja bereits entschlossen zu haben!" lachte Ameron und schlug Corin freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Wir werden uns um ihn kümmern, sei unbesorgt!" – "Ich weiß es, meine Freunde! Jago wird es bei euch gut gehen." Antwortete Corin.   
"So, mein kleiner Schatz, nun solltest du aber wirklich in dein Bett verschwinden!" Tabeas Stimme ließ das kleine Mädchen zusammenfahren und, nach einem Blick zu ihrem Vater, der bestätigend mit dem Kopf nickte, ergeben seufzen. "Darf ich Jago mit in mein Zimmer nehmen?" fragte sie und Ameron nickte lachend. "Ja, das darfst du. Aber ihr Beide werdet nicht mehr spielen, sondern schlafen, klar?" – "Ja, Papa. Gute Nacht! Komm, Jago" piepste die Kleine und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer.   
Lächelnd schüttelte Corin den Kopf: "Oh, die Kleine ist ja so niedlich. Ich wünsche mir auch solch ein Kind!" Ameron konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen: "Sprich doch mit Merina darüber!" Für diese Bemerkung kassierte der Mann einen bösen Blick und einen Stoß in die Rippen.

"Wann reitet ihr morgen los?" fragte Ameron und deutete auf einen Stuhl, in dem sich Corin niederließ, während Tabea Teewasser aufsetzte. "Wir sollen uns kurz nach Sonnenaufgang im Hof des Palastes sammeln. Ich bin sehr gespannt, was auf uns zukommen wird!" Es war der erste größere Einsatz, den Corin vor sich hatte. Er hatte Ameron stets darum beneidet, mit dem König so weite Reisen und Abenteuer zu erleben, aber nun war es an ihm, seinen König in den Düsterwald zu begleiten.   
"Ich werde dasein und euch verabschieden" Amerons Stimme riss den rothaarigen Mann aus seinen Gedanken. Erstaunt sah er seinen Freund an, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. "Bist du dir sicher, macht es dir nichts aus? Ich meine...immerhin warst es bisher immer du, der König Elessar geschützt hat und..."

"Nein" beinahe trotzig schüttelte Ameron den Kopf. "Es macht mir nichts aus, du bist nun an der Reihe, ich bin nur noch ein ganz normaler Zivilist, mehr nicht!" Corin sah seinem Freund ins Gesicht und in seinen Augen konnte er erkennen, dass Ameron nicht ganz aufrichtig war, was seine Gefühle betraf. Aber er würde bestimmt nichts davon sagen, der junge Mann ahnte, dass jedes Wort, jeder Versuch, Ameron zum Mitkommen zu bewegen, falsch wäre. Noch war es zu früh dafür...   
"Danke, Tabea" Corin lächelte der jungen Frau zu, die gerade die Tassen mit dem Tee auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. "Wie geht es dir eigentlich? Du siehst ja sehr gut aus, richtig strahlend sozusagen!" Tabea lächelte ihn an. "Genauso fühle ich mich auch im Moment. Das einzig störende an der Schwangerschaft ist im Moment die Übelkeit am Morgen!" – "Und die Launen..." fügte Ameron rasch hinzu und zog den Kopf ein, als ihn ein vernichtender Blick seiner Frau traf. "Mein lieber Herr Ameron, ich bin nicht launisch!" schimpfte sie und machte ein gespielt böses Gesicht. "Siehst du, was ich meinte?" Ameron hatte die Augenbrauen hochgezogen und sah seinen Freund an.   
Corin musste aufpassen, dass er nicht vor lauter Lachen vom Stuhl kippte, er fand das Ganze einfach zu komisch. Der junge Mann wusste, dass das nicht Ernst gemeint war, noch selten zuvor hatte er ein glücklicheres und verliebteres Ehepaar gesehen als Ameron und Tabea.

Die Drei saßen noch einige Zeit zusammen und sprachen über alle möglichen Dinge, ehe sich Corin schließlich erhob: "Ich sollte nun gehen, es ist schon spät." – "Willst du Jago heute noch mitnehmen? Ich könnte ihn dir morgen früh ja abnehmen, ehe ihr aufbrecht" bot Ameron an und der junge Mann nickte. "Ja, das wäre keine schlechte Idee...so habe ich ihn zumindest heute noch um mich, der kleine freche Kerl wird mir ohnehin sehr fehlen!" Leise schlichen die Männer in das Kinderzimmer. "Jago?" Corin flüsterte leise den Namen des Hundes, aber nichts rührte sich, es waren nur die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge Mariels zu vernehmen...und ein anderes, für Ameron undefinierbares Geräusch. Stirnrunzelnd sah er Corin an, der breit zu grinsen begonnen hatte. Er hob die Lampe ein wenig an, sodass das flackernde Licht auf das Kinderbettchen fiel. Neben Mariels Kopf ragte Jagos Kopf aus der Decke. Der kleine Hund schien fest zu schlafen...und er schnarchte leise vor sich hin. Entgeistert starrte Ameron den Hund an und hob die Augenbrauen. "Dein Hund schnarcht!" Corin hatte alle Mühe, nicht laut loszuprusten. Durch die Männer wurde Jago schließlich wach, er hob ein wenig den Kopf und sah sie an, ehe er sich schnaufend wieder in die Kissen fallen ließ. "Wir stören!" sagte Ameron trocken und zog seinen Freund leise aus dem Zimmer. Vor der Türe sahen sich die Männer einen Augenblick an, ehe sie beide zu lachen begannen und zurück in die Küche gingen.

"Ich werde morgen früh Jago mitbringen, damit du dich von ihm verabschieden kannst, Corin!" Ameron wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augen und holte tief Luft. Der junge Hauptmann nickte und ging zur Tür. "Gut, ich werde auf euch warten! Gute Nacht, Ameron und Tabea!" – "Gute Nacht, Corin!" rief Tabea aus der Küche und Ameron klopft ihm zum Abschied noch einmal auf die Schulter.

In aller Frühe machte sich Ameron mit dem kleinen Hund auf den Weg zum Palast, die Sonne war gerade am aufgehen und tauchte den weißen Turm in ein goldenes Licht. Der Mann atmete tief die frische, kühle Luft ein und lauschte den ersten Vögeln. Diese Tageszeit hatte er immer schon besonders gemocht, zu kaum einer anderen Zeit erschien die Welt so friedlich wie jetzt.   
"Komm, Jago! Sonst verpassen wir am Ende noch deinen Herrn!" rief Ameron und ging ein wenig schneller. Kläffend sprang der Hund um ihn herum und wedelte mit seinem Schwanz.   
Als er in den Hof des Palastes einbog, sah er, dass sich bereits die Leibwächter mit ihren Pferden versammelt haben, am Rande stand Corin und gab Anweisungen an die Männer, Ameron hörte, wie er die Reihenfolge der Reiter bestimmte.

"Seht mal, hier ist Hauptmann Ameron!" rief einer der Männer und Ameron sah, dass sich alle nach ihm umdrehten. "Kiran, ich bin kein Hauptmann mehr, wann geht das in deinen Kopf?" sagte er und verzog das Gesicht. Ein anderer Mann lächelte: "Für uns werdet ihr immer unser Hauptmann sein!" Die Leibwächter scharten sich alle um Ameron und begrüßten ihn freudig, sie vermissten ihn sehr, obwohl Corin ein würdiger Nachfolger war. Der rothaarige Mann nahm es ihnen aber auch nicht übel. Auch ihm wäre es bedeutend lieber, wenn Ameron wieder den Platz einnahm, der ihm seiner Ansicht nach zustand.   
Ameron war gerührt, als er die Reaktionen der Männer sah, auch er vermisste es im Grunde, nicht mehr einer von ihnen zu sein.   
"Corin, hier ist jemand, der sich von dir verabschieden möchte!" sagte er schließlich, als die Soldaten sich wieder ihren Pferden und dem Gepäck zugewendet hatten. Der kleine Hund sprang an Corin hoch und der junge Mann nahm ihn liebevoll auf die Arme und drückte ihn an sich. "Na, mein Junge, gut geschlafen? Du wirst nun eine Zeit bei Mariel bleiben und auf sie achten, ist das klar?" Jago sah seinen Herrn mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an und winselte leise.

"Ich wünsche dir eine gute Reise, Corin. Bitte pass gut auf dich auf, was immer den Düsterwald unsicher macht, es ist groß und gefährlich, bring dich nicht unnötig in Gefahr, versprich es mir." Ameron sah seinen jungen Freund beschwörend an. Er hatte sich die halbe Nacht lang Gedanken darüber gemacht, was in Legolas´ Brief stand, aber er war zu keiner Lösung gekommen. Am liebsten wäre er selbst mitgeritten...Energisch schüttelte Ameron den Kopf, um diesen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Nein, nie wieder würde er das tun können, die Angst davor, dass er im entscheidenden Moment versagte, war einfach zu groß...

"Guten Morgen, meine Herren!" Aragorns Stimme ließ die Leibwächter verstummen und sie verneigten sich ehrerbietig vor ihrem König. Als er Ameron unter seinen Männern erkannte, runzelte er kurz die Stirn, aber er sah, dass sein Freund wohl nur zum Abschied gekommen war. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang hatte Aragorn die Hoffnung gehabt, dass er es sich anders überlegt hätte und nun bereit war, mitzureiten, aber dem war nicht so. Leider...   
"Ameron, schön, dass du dich noch einmal blicken lässt!" sagte er und lächelte erfreut. "Ich wollte mich nur noch von meinen besten Freunden verabschieden, ehe sie losreiten. Bitte passt gut auf euch auf und kommt gesund wieder...ihr alle!" Ameron konnte seine Sorge nicht verbergen. Aragorn klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter: "Keine Angst, wir werden wiederkommen!"

"Guten Morgen!" An der Treppe waren zwei weitere Personen erschienen und Amerons Gesicht begann zu strahlen, als er Faramir und Eowyn erkannte. "Das ist aber eine Freude, euch einmal wiederzusehen!" lachte der junge Mann. Er hatte die Beiden schon längere Zeit nicht mehr gesehen und freute sich aufrichtig. "Einer muss ja hier die Stellung halten, wenn sich Aragorn auf Vergnügungsreise begibt!" lachte Faramir und begrüßte seinen jungen Freund. Auch Eowyn kam die Treppe hinab und schloss Ameron in die Arme.   
"So, wir sollten nun aber aufbrechen!" ermahnte Aragorn und stieg in Bregos Sattel.

"Aufsitzen!" Corins Befehl klang durch den Hof und die Leibwächter schwangen sich auf ihre Pferde. "Alles Gute, und gebt gut acht!" rief Faramir und hob die Hand zum Abschied. Aragorn nickte seinem Statthalter zu und trieb seinen Hengst an. Schließlich setzten sich alle Pferde in Bewegung und die Männer ritten aus dem Hof. Ameron hatte Jago hochgenommen, der kleine Hund winselte leise und er strich ihm tröstend über den Kopf. "Er kommt ja wieder, keine Angst, mein Kleiner."


End file.
